


Why I Hired You

by downeytown



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Tony Stark, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Choking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Group Sex, Humiliation, I needed more avengers smut where they use peter for sex, Insults, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter has an authority kink because so do I, Peter is a little slut, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shy Peter Parker, Slut Shaming, So I wrote this instead of sleeping, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downeytown/pseuds/downeytown
Summary: Peter works for Tony. It's fun and he loves his job... even if some of the things he has to do definitely weren't in the job description.





	1. Chapter 1

It was still warm when Peter stepped outside. Not as hot as it had been all day, thank god, but still pleasant. He took a moment to enjoy the fresh air as the glass door slid shut behind him soundlessly and his eyes roamed over the abundance of lights that were so many feet below him. New York wasn’t pretty to look at, not really, but like this, when the sun had gone down hours ago and you were far away from all the noises and weird smells and rude people, the city did seem quite beautiful. 

Peter sighed, shaking his head a little. He was tired, and he knew that he was getting pretty bad at hiding it. Usually, he wouldn’t let his mind wander like this, not when he was working. But he had been kept busy almost all day long; his feet hurt and he had been constantly fighting the urge to yawn for the past three hours. But it was all worth it. Besides, he hopefully would be allowed to rest any minute now. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” 

Tony didn’t look at him when Peter stepped a little closer, keeping some feet between them as a sign of respect. Automatically he moved his hands behind his back and clasped them together, waiting for his boss to speak. Tony had abandoned whatever project he was working on a couple of minutes ago and had decided to retire on the most beautiful balcony he owned - at least Peter thought it was the most beautiful one. He thought that secretly, Tony must be stunned by the view as well, even though his eyes were on the drink in his hands. Peter found himself hoping that his boss wasn’t as cold and emotionless as he pretended to be a lot these days.

“Did you do everything I asked you to do?” 

Peter went through the list of tasks he had completed today before answering. “Yes, sir, I think so.”

“Coffee machine?”

“Was delivered this morning, sir.” 

“The conference on Thursday?” 

“All taken care of, Mr. Stark.”

Tony hummed. “Good job, fun size. Really seems like I can rely on you.”

Peter nodded enthusiastically, feeling proud and relieved. “Of course, Mr. Stark! You can totally trust me. I’m always glad to help you out - not that you’d really need my help, you’re super capable of helping yourself, obviously, I just mean-“

“One thing you gotta learn,” Tony interrupted him with a sigh, “is when to stop talking. I didn’t come up here to get annoyed, as you can probably imagine."

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled. He was right, he really needed to work on that. Sometimes his brain just stopped working while he was talking and it felt like there was nothing keeping him from blurting out his every thought. Which sucked. He was glad Tony had stopped him. “Was there... anything else you want me to do?”

Finally looking at him, Tony gave another sigh. “You tell me, kid.”

His eyes made Peter nervous, like Tony knew there was something he should know about but it had slipped Peter’s mind. Frantically he searched his brain for any important information he should tell Tony about but it seemed to be half asleep already and wouldn’t cooperate properly. It was maddening. 

“Well, if there’s nothing-“

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed then. Of course, how could he be so stupid? He clasped his hand in front of his mouth a second later, realizing he had interrupted Tony. Which was one of the most important rules. _Do not speak when Mr. Stark is speaking_. Fuck. “I’m sorry, sir, I just remembered something, I didn’t mean to-”

“Just tell me.” Tony didn’t seem overly offended. Like Peter, he was exhausted after a day of hard work, luckily too tired to yell at his employees. 

“Mr. Rogers called, sir,” Peter told him quickly. “He said that he’d be here next Tuesday, like you suggested. He and Mr... Mr.-”

“Barnes.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Barnes. Sorry, sir.”

Tony looked at him like he wanted to take back the compliment he’d given Peter just a few minutes ago, but then he changed his mind. “Good. It’ll be your task to make sure someone picks them up at the airport. Offer them champagne when they arrive, you know the drill. Be polite. And remember their names, goddamnit.” 

Blushing, Peter nodded quickly, making mental notes as Tony spoke. “Yes, sir. I’ll make sure Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers feel welcome.” 

“That’s a good boy,” Tony said, causing Peter’s face to turn a darker shade of pink. “Do you remember what we talked about?”

As if Peter could have forgotten that. “Yes, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony took a sip from his drink and sat back on the couch a bit. “You’re still willing to participate, right? I know it’s an unusual task.”

“It’s not the only unusual thing you ask me to do, sir,” Peter said quietly, making Tony raise a brow. 

“You’ve never complained.” 

“I-I know, I would never complain about it, I like it,” Peter explained hastily. “I just mean, you know, it’s unusual. Not bad or... Yeah, just not what I expected when I accepted this job.” 

“So you are willing to participate?” Tony repeated calmly. 

Peter nodded. He was _so_ willing to participate. Of course, he had been surprised - shocked - hearing about the offer first. Tony using him for sexual purposes was nothing new. He had initiated their first time on Peter’s _second_ workday, after all. But Peter had never thought he’d ever want to share him. Tony was possessive over him, controlling, especially during sex, so to hear him ask whether he was willing to fuck his business associates while they were visiting had caught Peter so off-guard that he’d momentarily forgotten the task at hand and all but choked on his boss’ cock. But when he’d recovered from the shock and he could breathe normally again, he’d started to like the idea. Like, _really_ like it. He enjoyed being good for Tony, loved being praised and needed, the appreciation he got when he was extraordinarily good for him. He was pretty sure he’d do anything just to please him - plus, he would get to have sex, which there would be a concerning lack of in his life if it weren’t for Tony using him. Peter barely had any free time nowadays, way too little time to work on any personal relationships, but he liked it that way. Working for Tony most of the time, making sure he had everything he could ever want. It was nice, like he had an actual purpose for the first time in his life. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” he said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. “Anything you want.”

Tony smirked at that. With an expectant look on his handsome face, he eyed Peter up and down, lingering on his crotch area a little. “Getting excited, pocket rocket?”

For the umpteenth time, Peter’s face heated up. The tight pants Tony made him wear always revealed his _excitement_ fairly quickly. He had to force himself to maintain eye contact with Tony, knowing he didn’t like it when Peter tried to hide his emotions. “Uh, yes, sir. I think it’ll be... fun, won’t it?”

“Fun?” Tony repeated, chuckling. “Tell me why I hired you, Peter.”

“My résumé,” Peter said quietly, but he knew it wasn’t what Tony wanted to hear. They’d talked about this many times before, after all. “And... you wanted to have me.”

“I knew I had to have you the moment I saw you,” Tony corrected him. “And why was that?”

“You wanted to... to teach me things. You said I looked too innocent for my own good and that you’d... graciously help me out,” Peter replied, hoping he recalled Tony’s words somewhat correctly. 

“But then what happened, Pete?” Tony inquired, now leaning forward and looking at Peter somewhat smugly. “What did I discover?”

Peter took in a deep breath. “That I wasn’t as innocent as you'd thought, sir.”

“Exactly.” Tony beckoned him closer, and Peter approached him on shaky legs, growing more excited with every step. “I’m rarely wrong, kid, but you really tricked me with those doe eyes. Never would’ve expected you to be such a little slut.” 

A little whine slipped from Peter’s lips at the word, making Tony smirk wider. He spread his legs and Peter wordlessly dropped to his knees between them. He knew where this was going. Suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore, just eager to please Tony, to gain more praises and hopefully a reward for being a good boy. 

“So yeah,” Tony continued. He emptied the glass in his hand and set it aside, all the while keeping his eyes on the boy between his legs. “For someone who gets hard just thinking about being fucked by three men at once, someone who loves sucking cock and is willing to walk around with a plug in his ass just because his boss doesn’t wanna have to prep his tight hole every damn time he feels like using it... For someone like you, Peter, it will be fun. A challenge, definitely, and a painful one at that, but fun.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said sincerely. “For... letting them fuck me. I know you could pick just anyone...”

“Oh, I’m not doing this for them. Or for you,” Tony clarified. He combed a hand through Peter’s hair, tugging on it a little but stopped when Peter leaned into it in order to open his pants. “I’m doing this for me. To show you off. To see what you can take. But at the end of the day, you still belong to me. And I hope you won’t forget that, for your sake, because reminding you wouldn’t be very pleasant for you and your ass.”

With his erection now tenting the front of his pants almost painfully, Peter let out a quiet moan that he wasn’t even ashamed of. “I’d never forget that, Mr. Stark. I belong to you, I’m- I’m yours.”

“Good. Say that again.” Peter’s mouth started to water as Tony began to stroke his cock while he spoke, never taking his eyes off Peter. 

“I’m yours.”

Tony groaned quietly. Then he bit his bottom lip, pausing for a second, seemingly making a decision. “Get up.”

Peter frowned but complied after a moment. “Sir, don’t you want me to...?” he asked with a shy gesture towards Tony’s crotch and undeniable disappointment in his voice. 

“I wanted to, now I wanna hear you talk to me instead. Undress and turn around.” 

His heart beating rapidly, Peter obeyed. He undid the buttons on the front of his shirt with trembling fingers, his eyes unable to stay away from Tony’s hard cock for more than a few seconds at a time. It took a fucking eternity before he was finally naked in front of Tony, his face still a little pink but now from pure excitement instead of nervousness. He turned around so Tony had access to his ass, knowing perfectly well what would happen next, yet he still jumped a little when Tony’s hand settled on his lower back. 

“So pretty,” he murmured. Peter whined when he felt him press against the plug inside of him; he was so used to it that he barely even thought about it during the day, yet he would never forget to put it in. Never again. Once, after oversleeping and barely arriving on time, Peter had only realized that he felt weirdly empty when it had been already too late. Tony had made him pay with some pretty harsh smacks on his bare ass and a fuck without any prep, which left Peter unable to walk properly for a good couple of days and reminded him thoroughly of why it was necessary to wear the plug every day. 

Tony’s firm fingers took a hold of the plug’s base and pulled it out, making Peter bite down on the inside of his cheek to hold in a whimper as his hole stretched around the biggest part of the toy. Tony had used him a few hours ago, just a quick, wordless fuck over his desk to release some tension, and his come began to ooze out of Peter the moment the plug was gone. Two of Tony’s fingers slid into him as if he wanted to keep his come inside of Peter, making the boy moan wantonly. “A little patience, slut. Let me look at what I’m about to use, I don’t pay you for stressing me out.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter apologized, moaning again when Tony scissored his fingers inside of him. 

“You’re wet like a girl. Fucking dripping.” Tony slid his fingers out and slapped Peter’s ass in an almost playful way. “As much as I’d love to fuck you over the balustrade, I’ve had a rough day. So you do the work.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter agreed eagerly. As much as he would’ve loved being taken from behind, he was totally okay with riding Tony, too. Not that he had much of a choice. Tony’s hands on his hips were already guiding him backward and into a sitting position so he ended up hovering over his lap. A moment later the thick head of Tony’s cock was positioned at his entrance and when he sat down all the way, it slid into him with practiced ease. Peter keened in the back of throat, loving the stretch and how owned it made him feel. The feeling grew stronger when Tony pulled him towards his chest firmly, so he was leaning against him, panting as he tried to accommodate to the stretch.

“Legs up,” Tony instructed. Peter groaned, feeling Tony’s cock brush against his prostate as he placed his feet on either side of Tony’s knees. Slowly he began moving up and down, trying to get used to the position. The muscles in his thighs already started to feel tense, a prophecy of how much they would hurt in a few minutes if he kept going, but Peter didn’t care. Everything he could focus on was how huge Tony was, how fucking good he felt, how grateful he was for his cock. 

He realized that he must have said some of that out loud when Tony’s warm breath hit his neck in a chuckle. “I know, Peter, I know. That’s what I meant. You forget everything around you with my cock in your ass, don’t you? You’d do anything for me as long as I keep fucking you.” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark, fuck,” Peter agreed breathlessly. Tony placed his hands on the inside of his thighs, pushing his legs further apart. Peter spread them obediently and earned another appreciate chuckle. Heat boiled in his stomach and his head was swimming; Tony hadn’t let him finish earlier and he felt like the tiniest touch to his dick would make him explode. As if reading his mind, one of Tony’s hands slid closer to it, down his thigh until it brushed against his hard shaft. “Mr. Stark-” Peter tried to warm him, but Tony shook his head. 

“Not until I come, Peter, you know the rules.”

Peter sobbed, muttering a “Yes, sir,” in defeat as he sped up his movements. He’d just have to get Tony to come, and even though he wanted to enjoy this as much as possible, the orgasm bubbling in his stomach was too tempting. Pre-come made the tip of his dick shiny, showing Tony just how needy he was, and because he was an ass, he took Peter into his hand in a loose grip, making Peter fuck his hand whenever he moved. Peter cursed, slowing his hips involuntarily because he knew he’d spill his load all over Tony’s fist if he kept going at his current pace. 

“I didn’t tell you to slow down,” Tony remarked, tightening his grip around Peter. “Keep going.”

“Sir, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. Don’t make me mad.”

Peter forced himself to move faster once more, shutting his eyes as if to try and make himself forget what situation he was in. It worked for a few seconds but then Tony shifted and brushed against Peter’s sweet spot, making him whine and his dick throb tellingly. “Please, Mr. Stark, I’m gonna come.”

“No, you’re not,” Tony said lazily. “Because I’m not even close yet and you won’t come until I do. Maybe you won’t come at all if you keep being so sloppy.” 

Fucking himself on Tony’s cock faster in order to earn his reward, Peter whimpered desperately. “Please, please, please, sir, I can’t- Can you please make an exception, please, I gotta-”

“Nope,” Tony said. Peter could hear the grin in his voice. “Self-restraint, my slut. Ever heard of it?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter tried again. He was cut off by his own whine when Tony tightened the grip around his cock even more, pushing him impossibly closer with every thrust. By then he’d basically accepted his defeat - he was so close to the point where he just couldn’t stop himself anymore, and each movement of his hips was pushing him closer. “Fuck, please, please-”

“I don’t like repeating myself, Peter.” 

“I know, sir, I’m sorry, I just can’t- please-” He’d reached it, the point where he wasn’t in charge of his body anymore. More desperate words fell from his lips as he moved his body even faster than before, feeling his orgasm build and he was so incredibly close-

And suddenly it was over. For a moment all Peter could hear was his own rapid heartbeat; he still hadn’t come, he was so, so close, and it took him a couple of seconds to understand what was stopping him. Tony’s hand, now with vice-like strength, gripped the base of his cock, unmoving and firm, so Peter wasn’t able to finish. “No,” he whimpered, stilling his hips in defeat. “Mr. Stark, please-”

“I thought I’d made my point clear,” Tony said. It didn’t sound like he was grinning anymore, and Peter became aware of what he'd done at once. He hurried to apologize but Tony cut him off by pressing his free arm against his throat, choking him with his forearm. It wasn’t enough to cut Peter’s airflow off altogether, but definitely enough to stop him speaking and focus on breathing instead. “Do you think anyone will care about your pleasure next week? We’ll use your holes, Peter, whenever and however we want and you won’t get to come just because you _want_ to. You’ll need my permission for that, you hear me? You only come when I say so. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter agreed hastily, his voice strained. He began moving his hips again, not wanting to displease his boss even more. “I’m so sorry, sir, I didn’t want to come, I was just so close, I couldn’t help it.”

The pressure on the base of his cock increased, making him whine. “Maybe I should’ve just used your mouth instead, after all. Should’ve tied you up so you wouldn’t be able to touch yourself, forced my cock down your throat to stop you from babbling.”

“No, Mr. Stark, please,” Peter gasped, fucking himself even faster to prove that letting him ride him had been a good decision. “I’m-I’m grateful you’re using my ass, sorry for almost coming, it won’t happen again, sir, only with your permission, I swear.”

“Yeah? So if I remove my hand, you won’t come until I tell you to?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter agreed, trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him he shouldn’t promise things like that right now. “I’ll be good, so good. Please, sir.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg,” Tony said. “Fine.”

Both of his hands settled on his hips, allowing Peter to gulp in air as his cock twitched against his stomach. “Thank you, Mr. Stark,” he moaned. At least he wasn’t seconds away from coming anymore, whereas Tony seemed to be getting closer at last, judging by the groans that hit Peter’s neck whenever he moved his hips down. 

“Such a polite little whore, aren’t you?” Tony said right against Peter’s ear, making the boy shiver. “So eager to be good for me?”

“Yes, sir, just wanna be a good slut for you,” Peter whimpered. “I’ll- I’ll do whatever you want me to do, I’m yours, your slut, sir.” 

“Fuck, Pete,” Tony cursed, fingers digging into the boy’s skin. “Keep talking like that.”

Peter nodded. “It-It feels like you own me when you fuck me,” he admitted, letting the words fall from his lips freely. “Like I’m your property, and you can do anything you want with me, and I love it so fucking much.”

Tony began to meet Peter’s thrusts, moving up in time with him in a way that made their skin slap together loudly. “I’m gonna come,” Tony said in a low voice. “You want it in your ass?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter pleaded. “Please, I want it so bad.”

“Good boy.” 

Tony’s hands tightened on Peter’s hips as he pressed him down, cursing against his neck as he emptied inside of him. Peter moaned appreciatively, enjoying the feeling of it. He knew he’d have new bruises on his skin from where Tony was holding him, and he already looked forward to them.  

Still panting a little, Tony pushed Peter’s feet off the sofa and told him to get off after a few moments. Peter slid off his lap and onto the space on the couch right next to Tony, on his hands and knees with his back arched, knowing what the next step was. The obedience earned him another playful smack to his ass before Tony pushed the plug back into him, keeping his come from seeping out. “You’re not done yet,” he reminded him. “Suck me clean.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter hurried off the sofa and onto the floor between Tony’s legs once more, gingerly taking his softening cock into his mouth. Tony hissed but threaded a hand through Peter’s hair encouragingly, so Peter kept going. The taste of come and himself was thick on his tongue, but he didn’t stop until Tony pulled him off, satisfied. 

Peter sat back in his knees, watching Tony with big, hopeful eyes as he closed his pants. Noticing this, Tony raised a brow. “You’re not seriously about to ask me to let you come.”

“I...” Obviously, that was exactly what Peter had been hoping for. “Yes? I mean, I was good, wasn’t I?”

“You almost came without my permission.”

“Yeah, but... I didn’t? So please-”

“No way, Peter,” Tony said with a sigh. He got up and patted Peter’s head in a taunting way. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Mr. Stark, please, I’m so fucking hard, I-” 

“I would’ve let you come if you’d behaved.” He shrugged. “Go home and get some sleep. If you’re good tomorrow, you’ll get another chance.”

“I don’t think I can get any sleep if I don’t-” 

“See, and this is where you stop talking because you realize I don’t care.” Tony’s fingers tightened in Peter’s hair once more before he let go of him and walked away, heading towards the door. “Put my glass away, will you? See you tomorrow morning at 7.30. Don’t be late.”

Peter was still kneeling in front of the sofa, not wanting to believe he was not getting off. “Please don’t leave me like this, sir.”

“7.30,” Tony repeated, sounding almost cheerful. Then he turned around once more. “Oh, and I assume you know what else I’m about to say?”

“That I can’t touch myself?” Peter guessed with a sigh.

“Good boy,” Tony praised him, but he was already walking away again. “Goodnight, Peter.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super long wait guys! x

The car pulled up in the driveway. With an anxious frown on his forehead and his bottom lip between his front teeth, Peter watched the driver get out of the car to open the doors for the guests. They were here.

He gulped down the lump in his throat, hurrying into the living room where Tony was sitting in an armchair, all relaxed with his third glass of champagne in one hand and his iPad in the other, not even looking up when Peter entered.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, hearing his voice tremble. “They just arrived, sir.”  
  
“I know,” Tony sighed. “Finally. Traffic must’ve been a disaster if it took them that long to get here from the airport.”  
  
Peter nodded, unsure what he was supposed to say to that, so he just fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt, waiting to be given something to do. After a few seconds, Tony looked at him expectantly. “What are you waiting for?” he asked, sounding impatient. “I doubt they’ll find their way up here by themselves, will they? Go welcome them!”  
  
Startled, Peter gave another nod and hurried to comply. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”  
  
“And bring another bottle of champagne,” Tony called after him.

When Peter stepped out of the elevator a couple of minutes later, the two men had already entered the building and were inspecting the foyer with interest. Both of them were muscular and dressed in expensive-looking suits, one of them blond and considerably taller than Peter, the other dark-haired and about the same height as Tony. Clearing his throat, Peter approached them, trying to calm down so he wouldn’t seem like a nervous wreck.

“Hi,” he said. And yep, his voice did tremble, and no, this was not how he was supposed to greet them at all. He blushed realizing they were both looking at him and quickly shook his head, wishing he could go back in time and greet these two handsome men appropriately. Tony was probably watching them on his iPad, disappointed because Peter was already not doing what he had told him to do earlier today. But this was hard, okay? He wasn’t just greeting any associates of Tony – those men were going to _fuck_ him. And they were _hot_ , which Peter had not been prepared for in the slightest. He hoped Tony would understand why he was nervous. “I-I mean, welcome. I hope you had a pleasant flight?”  
  
“You must be Peter.” The blond one said. He shook Peter’s hand with a surprisingly friendly smile that made Peter relax a little. “I’m Steve Rogers.”  
  
“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Peter said politely. He turned to shake the other man’s hand as well. “And you must be Mr. Barnes? Nice to meet you. I’m Peter... As you know because Mr. Rogers just said so. Shit.”

Embarrassed, Peter looked at his feet after the handshake. His cheeks were burning but after a moment he took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face, trying to save the situation. “Let me take you upstairs, you’ll probably want to rest after your journey. Mr. Stark is looking forward to seeing you both.”  
  
Relieved he didn’t need to make eye contact with them for the next few seconds, Peter guided them back to the elevator. He pressed the button and then stood in one of the corners, trying to take up as little space as he could.

Unfortunately, Steve wasn’t done trying to talk to him. “So, how long have you been working for Tony?” he asked conversationally.

“Oh, uh, for about three months, I think,” Peter replied. He met Steve’s eyes for a moment and earned another smile that kind of caught him off-guard because _damn_. He really was handsome. His heart started pounding faster in his chest and his cock twitched in his pants. Quickly he tried to distract himself, not wanting to get hard from just imagining what they would be doing later. “He’s great, Mr. Stark. I mean of course you know that, you probably know him better than I do, but he’s great as a boss as well. And I’ve learned a lot from him, and I’m honored to be working for him. He’s really great. We’ve never done this before, though. He hasn’t uh, shared me with anyone before. But I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
There. His fucking mouth had disconnected from his brain for a couple of seconds yet again and he’d made a complete fool of himself. He blushed darker than he had in a long time but when he finally dared to look at the two men again, they looked amused rather than offended.

“I can see why Tony likes you,” Bucky said. It was the first thing he’d said to Peter. “And I get you’re nervous and all, but really, this isn’t a big deal, kid. For you this might be something special, but we fucked one of Tony’s employees every time we were in New York for the past five years – so just don’t freak out. We will have our fun with you, don’t worry.”  
  
“Oh,” Peter said, unsure how to feel about that. It had never occurred to him that Tony did this on a regular basis, had never really thought about why Tony was so casual about the whole matter.

Luckily, he didn’t have to give an answer because the elevator finally _dinged_ and the doors slid open. Steve and Bucky moved without Peter having to ask them to. He trailed behind them as they greeted Tony who was approaching them cheerfully and gave each man a hug. “There you are! How’ve you been? How was the flight?”  
  
Peter stood some feet away from them somewhat awkwardly, hands behind his back, eyes lowered. Was he supposed to leave, give them some space? Or should he stay? When were they going to fuck him? Tony hadn’t explained what would happen after he had welcomed his guests.

“Peter, what about that champagne?” he asked when they had greeted each other and were moving to have a seat in the lounge. Having not expected to be addressed any time soon, Peter was startled, and it took him a moment to understand what Tony meant.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he said quickly. “I’ll be right back, sorry.”

“Is he _allowed_ to swear? He does that a lot,” Bucky asked before Peter was out of earshot, but Tony’s reply was too quiet for him to catch. He hurried through a dining room where a fridge filled with bottles of champagne was, which were probably more expensive than Peter’s entire apartment. He picked the sort Tony liked best, then went back to join them in the lounge, now walking a little slower, acutely aware of the expensive bottle in his hands.

When he entered the room, the three men had sat down and were now chatting amicably. Peter nervously walked over to Tony who just offered him his empty glass, so he opened the bottle as fast as he could and filled it for him, luckily not spilling anything. Peter then filled the two remaining glasses on the coffee table as well before nervously offering them to Steve and Bucky. Tony toasted them, offering Peter a smirk as he beckoned for him to come closer. “You want a sip, kid?”

“Oh,” Peter said, dumbfounded. Was this a test? Tony had never offered him a drink before, and besides, he was only twenty, so he _technically_ wasn’t allowed to drink. Something on Tony’s face told him he was serious, though, that he wanted him to say yes. “Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I think I’ll pass.”

“A little champagne won’t kill you,” Bucky said.

“There you have it. Sit.” Peter frowned but obeyed. Okay, then. It wasn’t a big deal. Tony was just having a good day, so instead of wanting to humiliate Peter, he wanted to help him with his obvious nervousness, take the edge off a bit. But when Peter had sat down next to him, he tutted. “When I say sit and offer you my champagne, I don’t mean sit wherever you please. _Sit_ , Peter.”

His hand was on his lap, patting his thigh, and Peter understood what he meant. Wordlessly he got up and sat down on Tony’s lap, earning some appreciative noises from the men. Tony was already half-hard against his ass, which made Peter feel a little more confident. It meant he must be doing _something_ right.

“Here, drink.” Tony held the glass to his lips and tilted it, not giving Peter the chance to hold it himself. So he just parted his lips and drank, shivering a little when he tasted the liquid for the first time. He didn’t like it very much. For something so expensive, the champagne should be a lot more delicious, he thought.

Still, Tony didn’t let him stop before he’d emptied the entire glass and his mouth felt weirdly warm. “Good boy,” Tony said, making Peter smile. “You’ll feel a lot better in a few. Off you pop, angel eyes. Give us some time to talk.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Peter stood up quickly. He felt a little light-headed, and he couldn’t tell whether this was the champagne’s doing or simply his nerves. Tony had given him some things to do earlier, tasks he did almost every day and that weren’t anything special. He didn’t know whether he should feel relieved or frustrated he would have to leave Tony and his guests.  
  
“Wait, before you send your slut off,” Bucky began, eyeing Peter up. “Can I get a closer look at him?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Tony shrugged and gestured for Peter to go over to where Bucky was sitting in such a nonchalant way that made Peter’s stomach tingle excitedly. God, yes. He loved how he'd asked _Tony_ , not him, like only Tony’s opinion was important. Peter was so ready for this. “You can fuck him too if you wanna. I just thought you’d want to get some rest first.”  
  
Bucky merely hummed as he let his fingers glide over Peter’s stomach and up to his chest, considering the offer. His hand felt warm, even through the fabric of his shirt, and Peter shivered when Bucky's skilled fingers undid the first button and he explored his skin. “What do you say, pretty thing? Do you wanna get fucked now or later?”  
  
“I…” Peter searched his brain for the right words, wanting to turn around to look at Tony for guidance, but Bucky's gaze was captivating. _Now_ , his dick all but screamed at him, but he felt too ashamed to say so out loud. “Whenever you want, sir,” he said instead. A pleased chuckle from Tony told him it had been a good decision.

“So polite,” Bucky noted with a smile. Peter tensed and barely bit back a whimper when his fingers found his nipple and he teased it, never breaking eye contact. “You just wanna be good for Tony, don’t you? So eager to please him.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Peter said through clenched teeth as Bucky pinched his nipple harder. This was turning him on so much, fuck, he couldn’t wait to be used. Still, he tried to control himself, fearing Bucky could change his mind – which meant Peter would have to do his tasks with a raging hard-on, and there was no way he’d be able to focus like that.

“What’s your favorite position, honey?”

The question caught him off-guard, his cheeks turning pink as Bucky removed his fingers and looked at him with a smirk.

“Why- I mean, you don’t have to… you can fuck me however you want, sir, I-“  
  
“Oh, I know,” Bucky interrupted him. “But I wanna know what position you like the most.”

Peter hesitated, feeling too shy to say.

“Peter.” Tony’s voice was calm, but Peter had become really good at detecting this certain edge to it over the last few months. He knew better than to push his limits.

“Doggy,” he said quickly, feeling himself blush even more.

Bucky didn’t look surprised. “And what do you like about being fucked from behind?”

Peter exhaled. “Please don’t make me tell you,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, don’t scare the kid too much.” That was Steve’s voice, sounding good-natured but also a little concerned. “I don’t think he’s comfortable speaking about those things.”

“Oh, he’s fine,” Tony objected. “I make him talk about his preferences all the time. He likes it. He’s just nervous, but he doesn't need to be, so ask away. He’ll answer. Won’t you, Pete?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter looked back at him briefly, fearing he’d already pissed him off and just needing clarity. Luckily, Tony still looked somewhat relaxed. He’d helped himself to another glass of champagne and was leaning back in his seat, a smile on his face as he met Peter’s eyes. Somewhat put at ease, Peter looked back at Bucky. “I like it because… I don’t know, I just love being manhandled, and I like being on my hands and knees, and… it just feels so dirty. I love that.”

“Hm,” Bucky made, piercing Peter with those incredibly calm eyes that drove him fucking crazy while he felt himself grow hot. “So you like it rough. Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
Peter gulped, not sure what to say. He yelped when Bucky smacked his ass unexpectedly, earning another grin from the man. “God, I’ll have so much fun with you. Later. For now, I think we have some catching up to do, don’t we, Tony?”  
  
“You heard him, Peter. Go do your work, I’ll let you know when we need you.”

Peter looked at Tony, momentarily unable to hide his frustration. He was not getting off _again_. Fuck, this was hard. He only realized he’d been staring when Tony raised his brows at him, so Peter cleared his throat and nodded, reminding himself he needed to be on his best behavior. “Yes, Mr. Stark.” His eyes rushed to Steve, who looked like he had something to say, and then to Bucky, who was incredibly pleased with himself, fully aware of the erection he’d given Peter, before he turned around and hurried out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door just when Peter ended the call. Immediately his pulse sped up again – a minute ago, he’d had a boring discussion with Tony’s insurance agent, completely forgetting about why his cock had been hard for half an hour, and now, _finally,_  Bucky was going to fuck him. He’d been waiting for him, sort of. Something in his eyes had told Peter that he wouldn’t make him wait long, that he couldn’t wait much longer himself. 

Peter sat up in his chair before he spoke, trying to fight down the nervous grin. “Come on in, sir.”

Except it wasn’t Bucky – it was Steve. Peter’s face must have given away his surprise because Steve offered him an apologetic smile as he entered, looking somewhat flustered as he closed the door. “Busy day?” he asked after a moment of silence.

Shaking his head, Peter got up. Somehow it didn’t feel right to be sitting while Mr. Stark's guest had to stand. “No, well, yeah, but I… I’ve been through worse,” he admitted, relaxing a little when Steve chuckled.

“I bet Tony puts you through a lot – it’s fine, you don’t have to reply to that,” Steve added understandingly when Peter struggled to find an answer that didn’t include admitting that Tony really was expecting a lot from him without lying to Steve’s face. “But I honestly respect you, Peter. I don’t know if I’d handle all the stress as well as you do.”

“Oh, thank you, sir,” Peter said, a little surprised by the praise. “It’s not so bad, honestly. I like working for Mr. Stark.”

Steve nodded, then frowned. “Even when he asks you to have sex with him? And with men you’ve never met?”

“I-I trust him,” Peter stated, nervous but confident he was doing the right thing. “And yeah, I like it, it’s… different from any other job I’ve had, obviously, but it’s good. It’s uh, rich in variety?”

Chuckling again, Steve stepped a little closer to him. “You’re something special, you know that, Peter? Tony’s really lucky to have you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Peter repeated sincerely. Tony rarely told him things like that, and if he did praise him for his work, it was always connected to another task, another condition, another something Peter had to attend to head over heels. He didn’t mind, of course, but hearing such a genuine compliment was… _nice_. It made him feel happy with himself, self-assured. “Is there anything else you wanted, Mr. Rogers? Apart from heaping praise on me?” he asked.

“Yes, actually…” he said, suddenly a little tentative. Of course, Peter already knew what he was going to ask him to do, and he found it kind of adorable Steve was being so insecure about the topic. Tony was always straight-forward when it came to things he wanted. “Well, Tony said…”

“How do you want me?” Peter asked, trying to make it easier for Steve. His cock was already hard, had been hard for way too long, and honestly, he couldn’t wait for him to fuck him. He was so big and strong-looking; Peter bet he had a big cock, as well. Fuck, he was dying to find out. “On my desk? Or do you wanna sit on my chair? I could ride you. Whatever you want, sir.”

“I was just hoping for a blowjob, to be honest,” Steve admitted with a smile that was so cute Peter couldn’t even bring himself to be disappointed he wouldn’t get to feel his strong hands on his hips as he fucked him over his desk. Well, not yet, anyway. “Tony says you’re really good with your mouth. I’ve kind of had a stressful day, and well… But if you’re too busy right now, you don’t have to, of course. Nobody’s forcing you.”

He was so _gentle_. Considerate. Peter couldn’t really wrap his mind around it as he closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees without another word, smiling up at Steve. “Oh please, who would prefer paperwork over this. May I?” he asked, hands on Steve’s belt, waiting for his permission.

Steve nodded, biting his lip as Peter opened his pants. Peter saw him tip his head back when he began to rub him through his underwear, his own cock twitching at the sight, and he even let out a moan when Peter mouthed at him through the material. Steve was getting hard fast, his cock filling out under Peter’s hands. By the time he took him out, he was fully hard, feeling heavy in Peter’s hand and just as big as Peter had hoped. Smirking to himself, Peter began to lick at his shaft, getting him more worked up and taking his time.

He loved giving head; it was one of the few times he felt like he was somewhat powerful when he had sex with Tony, because he got to control the man’s pleasure for once, and yeah, he _was_ good at it. He’d found all of Tony’s sensitive spots, knew how to get him going in a matter of minutes, and he was always passionate about making him feel as good as possible. And then there was the other part of giving head that Peter loved – feeling Tony’s firm hands in his hair and just keeping his mouth open as he fucked his throat however he wanted. Yeah, that was pretty awesome too.

Steve groaned softly when Peter sucked on his balls, feeling reassured when he noticed the man’s knees buckle a little. Then he nibbled his way back up, licking over the head and gathering the precome and moaning at the taste. Both of Steve’s hands settled in Peter’s hair, holding him there, like he was afraid Peter would move away again, so Peter stopped teasing him and wrapped his lips around the tip. Slowly he sunk down on him, relishing the musk that spread on his tongue and filled his nostrils, and took as much of him as he could. Steve was bigger than Tony, he realized; only an inch or so, probably, but still. God, he couldn’t wait for him to fuck him.

He came up to gulp in some air, then began to bob his head, not quite reaching the base with his lips, but eager to get there eventually. Steve was helping him move, his hands still in Peter’s hair, not pushing or pulling but somehow just supporting him while letting Peter set his own rhythm. Peter missed Tony’s forcefulness, but he liked this, too. He kind of felt like Steve was holding back, afraid he would hurt him, which Peter found sweet, but also a little insulting. He could take it.

His cock was begging to be touched but Peter knew he wasn’t allowed, so he doubled his efforts in pleasing Steve, knowing he would gain some sort of satisfaction from making the other man orgasm. It didn’t look like he was close – he was still breathing somewhat normally and his movements weren’t erratic yet – but judging from those hot breathy noises he made, he was definitely enjoying himself. Tony was relatively quiet during sex, especially in comparison to Peter, so being the quieter part for once was a nice change. Steve kept praising him too, telling him how good he felt, what a sweet, talented boy he was. Peter loved it, though it did make him want to jerk off even more.

When Steve’s fingers dug into his scalp impossibly firmer, Peter knew he was getting close. He moved up, his jaw aching a little as he closed it again, smiling up at Steve, all confident from being showered in compliments and sweet words. “You can fuck my mouth, you know?” Peter told him, voice scratchy.

Steve hesitated. “Yeah?” he asked eventually, a concerned frown on his forehead once more. “You sure?”

Peter nodded. “I love it,” he admitted genuinely, and when Steve still didn’t look too convinced, he added, “Please?”

“Fuck, Tony really wasn’t lying about you,” Steve muttered, more to himself. Then he nodded and Peter opened his mouth once more, teasing Steve’s tip with his tongue as he waited for him to move. “Tap my thigh if you need me to stop. Okay?”

Peter gave him a thumbs up, eager for him to start. Steve cursed before he began to move, finally, holding Peter’s head still as he rolled his hips against him. He was careful at first, almost convinced he would hurt Peter if he went faster, and Peter kind of wished he could tell him to just _use_ him, for fuck’s sake, but speaking really wasn’t an option right now. So he just held onto Steve’s clothed thighs, digging his fingers in so he couldn’t touch his own cock, and waited for him to become more confident in his movements.

When he’d been fucking his mouth for a few minutes and Peter still hadn’t complained, Steve finally sped up. Peter moaned in approval. His cock was hitting the back of his throat with every thrust now, causing tears to rush to his eyes, but Peter didn’t mind. He fucking loved this – being on his knees for a man he barely knew, allowing him to use him however he wanted, just because Tony wanted him to. God, he couldn’t wait to tell Tony about this. He’d be so proud hearing he’d even encouraged Steve to go harder on him, wouldn’t he? He’d be pleased knowing Peter had served his guests just as he had told him to. Maybe he’d be pleased enough to reward him?

The thought of _maybe_ being on his best way to earning an orgasm made Peter’s cock feel so much harder than before, and the desire to touch himself grew unbearable. Now he was kind of glad Steve hadn’t wanted to fuck him – he was convinced the lightest touch to his cock would send him over the edge, and he really, really didn’t want to disappoint Tony like that. It would be humiliating for him, to have his slut disobey him like that in front of his guests. It was that thought that forced Peter to control himself. He couldn’t let Tony down.

Plus, he fucking dreaded whatever punishment that would earn him.

Steve’s thrusts were getting harsher now, like he couldn’t hold back any longer, and Peter was all too happy to be used. He hoped Steve would come on his face; he loved how dirty that always made him feel, but he wasn’t going to ask him for that. Steve could come wherever he wanted.

“I’m close,” Steve moaned, confirming what Peter was expecting. “I can come in your mouth, yeah? You don’t mind?”

Peter moaned, looking up at him, and for a moment they made eye contact. Steve swore at the sight, and just a few thrusts later, Peter found himself pressed against him with his cock down his throat – all the way, now – emptying inside of him. Peter waited patiently for him to finish. This was one of his favorite parts, the heavy breaths Steve forced in and out of his lungs as his body spasmed, fingers tightening in Peter’s hair and cock pulsing on his tongue, leaving Peter unable to breathe for a couple of seconds.

“Holy shit,” Steve gasped as he let go of Peter. “That was… amazing. Thanks, Peter.”

“You don’t need to thank me, sir,” Peter said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. There was this amazing aftertaste on his tongue that he hoped would stay there for a few more minutes, and his jaw and cheeks hurt, but he smiled up at the man anyway.

“Come on, stand up,” Steve ushered him as he tucked himself back in his pants. “I wanna return the favor.”

Peter looked at him in surprise, shaking his head as he got to his feet a little clumsily. One of his legs had gone dead and his erection pressed into the front of his jeans so painfully he half expected them to burst. “I can’t,” he whimpered. “Mr. Stark, he… he needs to give me permission, sir.”

Steve frowned, his eyes lingering on the prominent bulge in Peter’s pants. “I’m sure he’ll understand,” he offered, taking a step toward Peter. “I’ll talk to him. Come on, you were so great, you deserve to come. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“I really can’t,” Peter insisted, unable to believe this was really the position he was taking when a guy this hot was offering to _suck him off_. Fuck. “I’m sorry, I’d love to, trust me, but he’ll… he’ll punish me, sir, he specifically told me not to come without his permission. I wanna be good.”

“I’ll tell him I convinced you,” Steve suggested. “Peter, you can’t expect me to leave you like this, I’d feel so bad.”

Peter kind of wanted to cry. It would feel so good, and it wouldn’t take long at all. Maybe Tony wouldn’t even have to know about it…

Except of course, Peter would tell him. There was no way he could lie to Tony. And then he’d be disappointed, and then he’d punish Peter, and Peter really, really didn’t want to be on his bad side.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Rogers, but I really can’t,” Peter all but whined. “Please don’t make me disobey?”

Steve sighed, knowing he wouldn’t change Peter’s mind. “You really are something special, kid. You make me come, I leave you hard as a rock, and yet you’re the one to apologize? How does that even make sense?”

Peter offered him a small grin. “I’m sorry?” he repeated, making Steve chuckle.

“Fine. Okay,” he said, taking a deep breath. “And you’re sure about this?”

“I am,” he agreed. “I wish I could, but I can’t, and it’s kinda really killing me to turn down your offer, but…”

“But you wanna be good for Tony, I get it,” Steve concluded. “Alright, then. But I’m telling Tony he better reward you later – you’re such a good boy, Peter, holy shit. You deserve all the rewards in the world for this.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Oh and… you can stop calling me sir,” he said seriously, pausing before continuing. “Just call me, uh. Steve. Steve is fine.”

Peter blushed. “Well, but Mr. Stark told me to-“

Steve nodded knowingly. “Yeah, but I’d feel way more comfortable if you just called me Steve. You can still call me whatever Tony told you to call me when he’s there to hear it, but if he’s not, feel free to be a bit less formal, okay?”

Conflicted, Peter took a second to nod. “Okay… Steve. Thank you.” He made a mental note to talk to Tony about this later, though. Not telling him felt like lying.

Steve offered Peter one last pitying smile, then he thanked him again before leaving the room. Peter dropped onto his chair when he was alone again, hiding his face in his hands. Part of him hoped Tony would come straight to him hearing about how good he’d been, just fuck him and _let him come_ , but somehow, he didn’t believe that would happen. Tony liked making him wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a pretty long one to celebrate Spiderman's return to the MCU! 
> 
> This chapter is pretty rough but keep in mind everything is consensual! x

It was already kind of late when Peter got a text from Tony. _Go to Bucky's room now_. Nothing else, no further information, but Peter had a pretty good idea as to why Bucky wanted to see him. He had wanted to do a few more things today, but nothing that couldn’t wait till tomorrow morning. And besides, if Tony said _now_ , he usually didn’t mean _finish whatever you were doing and attend to your new task whenever you feel like it_.

Peter was getting hard again as he took the elevator to the floor Bucky and Steve’s rooms were on, thinking about what Bucky would make him do. Fuck. Even if he wouldn’t get to come, just having something up his ass that wasn’t the damn plug would feel so, so good. Or maybe Tony would be there too. Maybe they would fuck him together, and maybe Tony would be generous enough to give Peter permission to come? He’d tried to be perfect for him today – he always did, but with his guests around, he’d doubled the effort – and although he had slipped up a few times, Tony must’ve seen how desperately Peter had wanted to please him. God, he hoped he’d done enough. Plus, Steve had promised to tell Tony about earlier…

If the elevator wasn’t under video surveillance like most rooms in the building, Peter may have touched himself. Only for a second, not skin on skin, just to give himself _something_. He hadn’t been touched all day – the morning had been too stressful for Tony to do anything with him, and apart from Bucky teasing one of his nipples and Steve tugging on his hair, Peter hadn’t gotten anything all day. Yesterday Tony hadn’t let him come either; he’d merely settled for a blowjob while taking a few calls, sitting at his desk with Peter between his legs and his cock down his throat. So Peter was dying for it.

He was a little out of breath when he knocked on the door of the room he’d prepared for Bucky this morning, realizing how desperate for it he really was, as he had practically run all the way from the elevator. Bucky took his sweet time opening the door, or maybe it just felt like that, but an entire eternity seemed to pass before he was finally standing in front of Peter.

“Good evening, sir,” Peter said. He watched Bucky's eyes roam over his body, taking in the boy’s disheveled hair, his nervous blush, noticing how his chest rose and fell quicker than usual, and finally, how tight the front of his pants were. _Again_. “You… you wanted to see me?”

Not saying a word but smirking promisingly, Bucky slowly opened the door further and moved aside so Peter could enter. Heart pounding, Peter stepped into the dimly lit room.

He had barely time to notice that Tony was not there before the ‘thank you’ he’d wanted to utter was pushed out of him as Bucky shoved him into the wall right next to the door. One hand was in his hair and one on his hip, and he was leaning against him, fucking rutting their crotches together. Peter was _floating_. He moaned when Bucky bit down on his neck, his heavy breath hitting Peter’s wet skin as all he could do was hold onto Bucky's broad shoulders weakly. And beg his body not to fucking come in his pants.

“Such a good little slut, aren’t you?” Bucky rasped against him, making Peter shiver. “You’re so hard for me. Can’t wait for your boss’ friend to take you apart.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, gasping when Bucky tugged on his hair deliciously to get better access to his throat. “Fuck, please, need it so bad.”

Bucky bit down on his neck so hard tears welled up in Peter’s eyes, and he was sure there would be a mark there tomorrow. “I know Tony doesn’t mind you swearing,” he whispered right against his ear, and Peter remembered what he’d heard him say earlier. “But I do. For every time you swear during my presence, I will punish you. I like my subs better that way, so fucking control yourself, kid. Understood?”

His hand had moved down to Peter’s jaw, gripping him tightly so his fingers dug into his cheeks. Peter hurried to nod, gulping as he looked up at him and feeling incredibly small. Bucky was the very definition of dominance, holy shit.

The smack came out of nothing. Suddenly Peter’s cheek was burning, and when Bucky's hand reappeared on his skin, it settled around his throat. “You answer me when I ask you a question,” he said, surprisingly calm. “Verbally.”

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry.” Peter’s entire body felt hot. His knees buckled, and he was pretty sure he would’ve collapsed if it weren’t for Bucky holding him up, but Bucky  _was_ there, fucking everywhere, surrounding Peter in the best way possible. “Sorry. I-I understand.”

Bucky smiled. “That’s better. You don’t wanna be punished, do you? Always so desperate for approval, so eager to be good.” His other hand trailed from Peter’s hip to the front of his pants, unbuttoning them easily. Peter moaned shamelessly when Bucky wrapped a hand around him to give him a few lazy tugs. “You’re gonna come for me while I call you a good boy? You’re so hard, I bet it hurts, doesn’t it? You’re so close already.”

God, Peter wanted to. He wanted Bucky to keep talking like that, just keep touching him a little bit longer, and he’d spill all over his knuckles. But he _couldn’t_. “I-I’m not allowed, sir,” he explained in a high-pitched voice, biting back more moans when Bucky rubbed his thumb over his slit. “Mr. Stark, he- he has to give me permission, I’m not allowed, please-“

“Oh, I know.” Bucky's smile turned into a cocky smirk. He kept stroking him slowly as Peter whimpered, feeling his orgasm bubbling in his belly already. “Steve told us all about it earlier. How pretty you looked with his cock in your mouth, so desperate to make him come but unable to come yourself. He feels so sorry for you. I don’t.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Bucky tightened the grip around his throat, making it clear he wouldn’t appreciate being interrupted. Peter had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from babbling.

“You know, Tony’s had this rule for such a long time. _Don’t come without my permission_. All his sluts had to follow it, and all of them did. I’m getting bored. I wanna see what he’ll do to you when you come all over my hand. I bet he’ll spank your pretty ass, hm? He’ll make you cry and beg and apologize over and over, and he won’t stop until you’ve learned your lesson. Learned how to control yourself.”

Peter was getting dangerously close, and the images Bucky was putting in his head really weren’t helping. His entire body was tingling, buzzing to get off, and it cost him all he had to hold off just a little longer. He’d almost reached his limit, though. If that would be his punishment, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all? Maybe it would be _fun_ to disobey, just this once?

But Peter couldn’t possibly be the only slut that disobeyed Tony. His crippling desire to please was stopping him from giving in, he wanted to be good, always so good for Tony; he couldn’t let this happen. “Please don’t,” he whispered, voice a little croaky from Bucky's fingers against his throat.

“Don’t you wanna come?” Bucky coaxed. He stroked Peter a little faster, making Peter tremble. “I bet it’s been a while since Tony gave you permission. You must be so desperate for it, little slut like you.”

“Y-Yes, but please, I _can’t_ ,” Peter whined. “Please just fuck me, please, I don’t want to disappoint Mr. Stark.”

“You should listen to yourself,” Bucky said teasingly. “Begging me to fuck you instead of making you come. So fucking dirty.”

Peter nodded, unable to think straight. He was _so_ close, so fucking close to disobeying, and Bucky just wouldn’t stop touching him. “Mr. Barnes, please,” he whined desperately.

“But I really wanna see you get spanked,” Bucky pondered, making Peter hold his breath as he was getting even closer to the edge. “Would be such a shame if nobody spanked your sweet ass. Bet you love it.”

“You can spank me,” Peter pleaded. “You can fuck me and spank me and do whatever you want with me, please, I-“

Just when Peter was about to burst, Bucky stopped. He was panting, heaving in breath after breath as he started to digest what had happened. His cock was still painfully hard, aching for an orgasm – he was okay. He hadn’t come, he hadn’t disobeyed Tony. Holy fuck.

When he opened his eyes, not having realized he’d closed them in the first place, Bucky was studying him greedily. “Such a good slut,” he mumbled. “Fucking hell. Can’t wait to get my cock into you.”

“Please,” Peter agreed eagerly.

“But first I got something for you. Don’t move.” Suddenly the heat against his body was gone and Bucky walked over to his suitcase. Peter took the moment to tip his head back and just breathe. God, this was intense. “Here. To make sure you don’t spill all over the wall.”

Peter barely had time to register what was happening before Bucky secured something around the base of his cock. He was pretty sure he knew what it was, but couldn’t help the question, anyway. “What… what is that?”

“Cock ring,” Bucky said. “Keeps you from coming. I know you won't be able to control yourself once I put my cock in your ass.”

Peter nodded. That was what he had expected. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or not – of course, this would be a big help, but at the same time, it wasn’t exactly comfortable.

“I believe I’ve just done you a huge favor, slut. Aren’t you forgetting something here?”

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes,” Peter hurried to say, suddenly afraid he would change his mind and leave Peter to his own devices. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get to the fun part. Turn around.”

Peter did so without further ado. He grunted when Bucky shoved him against the wall by the back of his neck; his other hand was already pushing down Peter’s pants, like he couldn’t wait any longer to get inside him. The thought sent another wave of arousal through Peter’s body, and yes, he was definitely thankful for the ring around his cock. Wanting to help, he pushed his underwear down to his thighs, just as eager as Bucky.

A sharp slap to his ass made him flinch. “Nuh-uh, slut. You keep your hands against the wall and stick your pretty ass out for me. Just take what I give you.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter replied dutifully. Bucky pushed his pants down until they were pooling around Peter’s ankles, biting down on the sore spot he’d just hit and making Peter hiss as he did so. He then kicked Peter’s legs apart as far as they would go and moaned at the sight in front of him. Peter flinched when both of his hands came down on his ass at once, the sound filling the entire room.

“You really wear this plug every day?” he asked as he pinched Peter’s skin, pulling him open.

“Yes, sir.” When Bucky didn’t say anything else for a few moments, he added, “Mr. Stark doesn’t like having to prep me every time he wants to use me. I put it in every morning before I go to work and take it out when I’m home, sir.”

“Good boy,” Bucky said, making Peter shudder. “Such a good slut.”

Peter gasped when he pushed against the plug, causing it to slip a little bit deeper, before he pulled it out of him and set it aside. He cursed letting a finger sink into Peter. “What a pretty pink hole you got there,” he murmured. “Where’s the lube, baby?”

“Nightstand,” Peter told him breathlessly. Bucky gave him another smack for good measure before getting it. Peter loved how Bucky didn’t just tell him to lay down on the bed – he was intent on fucking him against the wall, even if that meant he had to walk all the way to the nightstand and back.

“I want you to hold yourself open,” Bucky instructed, and Peter obeyed quickly, spreading his cheeks for the other man. His skin was warm where he’d hit him before. “So pretty.”

Peter had expected it, but he still flinched when the cold liquid hit his hole. Bucky was quick to push it inside, spreading a generous amount with two fingers and scissoring them in the process. Then Peter heard him open his pants, realizing in a wave of shame and arousal that he’d been bared the whole time whereas Bucky was still completely dressed, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it. His thick head was lined up with his hole a few moments later, pushing in slowly but with determination. His nails dug into his skin as he felt himself open up for Bucky – fucking _finally_ – and he didn’t stop until Peter was sandwiched between his broad body and the wall, impaled on his cock.

“How’s this feel?” he whispered against Peter’s ear as small moans and whimpers escaped the boy’s mouth. Bucky ushered his hands out of the way, and Peter placed them on the wall again. “This what you wanted?”

Peter nodded, cheek rubbing against the wall, before he remembered he was expected to speak. “Yes, sir,” he panted, voice trembling. “Been- been waiting all day for you to fill me up, fuck, thank you-“

“What was that?” Bucky asked, moving his hips a little.

Mindlessly, Peter repeated what he’d just said. “I’ve wanted this so bad, sir, I’ve been-“

He gasped when Bucky grabbed him by his hair once again, pressing his head against the wall. “I thought I told you not to fucking swear,” he growled. Peter’s eyes snapped open realizing what he’d done but before he could start apologizing, Bucky had already pulled out of him. For a moment Peter thought that was his punishment, that he wouldn’t get fucked, after all, but then Bucky's cock drove right back into him, his hands settled on his hips, and he fucked him roughly. Peter’s eyes rolled back and he let out embarrassingly loud moans, unable to stop himself; he couldn’t even care about having disobeyed a direct order, because finally he was getting what he wanted, finally Bucky was using him so, so fucking good, driving into him over and over.

Peter all but shouted when he hit his prostate for the first time, clenching his fists from the effort it took not to reach down and touch himself, unaware of the cock ring in the heat of the moment.

“I should gag you,” Bucky grunted behind him, not slowing down. Peter was having a hard time hearing him over his own groans. “Should tie you up with a gag in your mouth, on your knees with your hands behind your back and your head on the floor and the plug in your pretty ass, so anyone could take you without having to worry about your filthy mouth. Do you want that, slut? You wanna be shut up?”

Peter shook his head quickly. “N-No, sir, I’m sorry,” he moaned desperately. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, it won’t happen again!”

“I wouldn’t make those kinda promises if I were you,” Bucky said, now slowing down until he was barely moving inside of Peter at all. Peter whimpered, already missing Bucky's forceful thrusts but at the same time glad to be given time to catch his breath. He realized his forehead was sweaty, his throat was dry from breathing through his mouth so much, his legs trembled like crazy. “I know you don’t have much experience with punishments, I bet Tony doesn’t have to deal with that a lot, and trust me, you wanna keep it that way.”

Peter tensed when Bucky's hand wrapped around his cock once more, immediately thinking he’d just lost his cock ring privileges. By now he felt like he needed it. He’d come so hard without it. “No, no, no, please, I’m sorry,” Peter begged breathlessly. “I swear I’ll behave now, I’m sorry, sir, please let me keep it on.”

Bucky chuckled but didn’t say anything for a few seconds. His hand wandered lower, passing the ring and settling for Peter’s balls instead. Peter held his breath, whimpering as he felt his grip tighten. “There are so many ways to punish you, Peter,” Bucky told him almost casually. “Tony’s a very creative man, and I can be, too. I bet he’s never hurt you here,” Bucky said, now letting go of his balls and letting his fingers tease over Peter’s shaft instead. “Or here, has he? Just know that we could. The possibilities are endless.”

He slapped Peter’s cock, not too hard, but the shock still made Peter flinch. “I’ll be good,” he whimpered after a moment, mouth dry. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, if you’re not, at least I get to try out some of my ideas,” Bucky said. Peter sighed when he removed his hand from his cock, relieved he got to keep the ring, and then Bucky began to move faster once more. “You know what Tony told us earlier, Peter?”

Peter shook his head. “No, sir,” he added quickly. He’d told them a lot about him, probably. Peter loved that.

“He said when I’m done with you, you’re to go to Steve's room and let him fuck you however he wants, too,” he told him, the grin obvious in his voice. “And when we’re both satisfied, Tony wants to see you.”

That made Peter’s pulse speed up even more. “He wants t-to see me?” he asked, whimpering when Bucky hit his prostate again. “Why?”

“I bet he wants to fuck you too,” Bucky said. Peter felt his skin bruise where his fingers were holding him so tightly, loving the thought of being marked up by a complete stranger. “Remind you of who you really belong to.”

“Will he let me come?” Peter couldn’t help but ask, blushing when Bucky laughed at that.

“Who knows,” he replied. “Maybe if you beg for it. Maybe if I tell him you were a really good boy.”

Peter frowned. He _always_ begged for it. Still, Tony rarely let him finish.

“Will you?” he pleaded, trying and failing to look at Bucky as he kept fucking him. “Will you tell him I was good? Please, sir?”

“Hm, I don’t know yet.” Suddenly Bucky pulled out and took a step back, leaving Peter panting against the wall. “How about you get on your knees and show me how good you can be? Maybe that’ll help me decide.”

Peter spun around and dropped to his knees, feeling light-headed but eager. He opened his mouth before Bucky had to tell him to, earning another pleased chuckle. “So well-trained,” he said quietly, placing two fingers on the boy’s tongue. Tasting remnants of lube, Peter closed his lips immediately, sucking on them and licking them clean with his tongue. “And so dirty. Open up. Hands behind your back.”

He waited until Peter had crossed his wrists before he guided his cock to his mouth. Peter knew he wasn’t expected to do anything but keep his teeth out of the way and his throat relaxed long before Bucky's hand settled in his hair once more and he began thrusting his hips into him. He was rough, so much rougher than Steve, fucking impatient to get off and make Peter take his load.

Peter moaned at the feeling of being used again; his hole felt nice and open and he could feel lube dripping out of him, there were fresh marks all over his body, and he could barely breathe as Bucky kept choking him on his cock. Peter tried making eye contact a few times, knowing Tony liked that, but Bucky didn’t seem to care about that very much. After a few minutes, Peter settled for closing his eyes and focusing on all the sensations on his body.

He didn’t get a warning before Bucky came. His dick throbbed in his mouth, Bucky grunted, then pulled out a bit so the spurts of come hit Peter’s tongue instead of going right down his throat, allowing him to taste him.

“Don’t swallow,” Bucky said, sounding breathless as he pulled out and wiped the tip of his cock against Peter’s closed lips. Confused and with his come still in his mouth, Peter looked at Bucky, waiting for further instructions. Finally Bucky met his eyes as he tucked himself back in, smiling down at Peter lazily. “Such a good boy, aren’t you? You like the taste?”

He nodded, unable to speak.

“I bet you do.” Bucky bent down so they were at eye-level and wrapped a hand around Peter’s throat once more, his thumb digging into his windpipe just lightly. “Swallow and thank me for using you.”

Peter did. Bucky watched his throat predatorily as he swallowed, and Peter felt so _owned_ , he would do anything to please him. “Thank you for using me, Mr. Barnes,” he said hoarsely, meaning it.

“You’re welcome, little whore. If you keep being so good, maybe I’ll fuck you in your favorite position tomorrow,” he said with a smirk, playfully smacking Peter’s cheek one last time before he got up.

“I’ll be good,” Peter assured him eagerly. He already couldn’t fucking wait. “Can you… can you put the plug in me, please? Mr. Stark always puts it back after using me. He says I’m not allowed to do it myself.”

“Steve’s gonna use you now,” Bucky reminded him. He lay down on his bed with a sigh, looking tired and ready to get some rest. “You won’t need it.”

“Well, maybe he’ll only want a blowjob,” Peter suggested shyly. “Please?”

Bucky gave him a look Peter couldn’t read. “Fine,” he agreed. “Stand up and bring it over. I’m not getting up again.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter scrambled to his feet, pulled his pants halfway up and grabbed the plug from the shelf by the door Bucky had put it on earlier. His heart almost skipped a beat realizing the door had been open the entire time – Bucky hadn’t closed it after shoving him against the wall. Steve’s room was right across the hall. He must’ve heard _everything_.

Judging by the grin on Bucky face, he knew very well where the blush on Peter’s cheeks came from when he turned around again. None of them said anything about it when Peter walked over to the bed and handed Bucky the plug. Not really sure which position to get into, Peter yelped when Bucky grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed; Peter landed on his hands and knees over Bucky's lap and moaned when he circled his hole with the plug, needy for more.

Bucky pushed it into him without further ado, causing Peter to whimper. “Thank you,” he said. “Is there… anything else you need me to do?”

“You’ve fully satisfied me, slut,” Bucky told him, smacking Peter’s ass once more just because he could. “Now get up and spread your legs for Steve. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Peter nodded. He got to his feet again and tried his best to ignore his erection as he closed his pants, not wanting to enter Steve’s room almost naked, and walked towards the door.

“Oh, one more thing, kid.”

“Yes, sir?” Peter asked, turning around obediently.

“Steve doesn’t like it when you address him in such a formal way,” he told him, making Peter nod.

“Oh, I know, Mr. Barnes. He’s… offered me to call him Steve earlier. But I don’t know how to feel about that,” he said honestly.

Bucky smiled at him. “Has he, now,” he murmured. “That’s not what I was talking about, though.”

That made Peter frown. “Sir?”

“Alright kid, listen. He’s probably still waiting for the right moment to tell you this, but he really has a thing for being called Daddy. So you’ll call him that. Understood?”

Peter gaped at him for a moment, a blush forming on his cheeks. “Shouldn’t he… Why doesn’t he just tell me to call him that?”

“Go ask him. I’ve told you enough,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“Do you really want me to call him that? This isn’t a joke?” Peter was used to calling men sir during sex, Mr. Stark loved it, and frankly, so did he. The power difference really did it for him. Of course, it made sense in a way; Steve wasn’t super rough with him, he made sure he was okay. He wasn't like Tony or Bucky. 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Bucky asked, and Peter automatically took a step back at the look he was giving him.

“No, sir, I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly.

“If anything, you should thank me for telling you.”

Peter nodded submissively. “Thank you.”

“That’s right. You may go now.”

 “Yes, sir,” Peter replied. “Goodnight.”

Bucky watched him with a promising smile as Peter closed the door. “Yeah. Try and get some rest tonight, kid. Tomorrow’s gonna be rough.”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was reading on his bed when Peter entered the room, wearing a pair of comfy sweat pants and a t-shirt, and looking adorable. If Peter weren't so horny, he may have wanted to just snuggle up next to him and fall asleep; it had been another long, stressful day.

Despite having allowed Peter to enter the room a few seconds ago, Steve wasn’t looking at him now. Peter realized he was hiding behind his book – maybe ashamed to face Peter after he had heard him moan and beg just a few minutes ago, and Peter was kind of tempted to leave, just because he didn’t want Steve to feel awkward.

But before he could say anything, Steve addressed him, after all. “How are you, Peter?” he asked, finally lowering the book, as if having come to the conclusion that he couldn’t hide behind it forever. The tell-tale blush on his face told Peter he’d been right – Steve must’ve heard them.

Peter offered him a shy but sincere smile. “I’m good. Thanks for asking. How are you? What are you reading?”

“Oh, just some book I bought at the airport…” he said, trailing off and putting it aside. “It’s not that good, though. I’m pretty tired already, think I’ll sleep soon.”

“Do you want me to leave, sir?” Peter asked. “I don’t wanna bother you…”

“Steve,” Steve reminded him, making Peter apologize quickly. Right, he didn’t need to call him sir. And he’d rather be called something else… Remembering what Bucky had told him just a few minutes ago, he felt his face heat up as he looked back at Steve. _Daddy_. It sounded nice in his head, and he had to admit that it fit, somehow. Still, he was way too nervous to say the word out loud or even ask Steve about it. But eventually… he could get behind that. Probably. “You’re not bothering me. But if you wanna, you can leave, Peter. You… uh, must be exhausted, too.”

Peter blushed. “I’m okay, Steve, honestly.” He approached the bed, watching Steve closely, trying to read him. He bit his lip looking at the younger man, like he was getting nervous, but he didn’t inch away from him. “I’d be happy to, you know. Keep you company.”

“Look, I don’t know,” Steve said vaguely. “I mean, I’ve already had the pleasure earlier today, and I could totally understand it if you’d wanna get some rest.”

“Please, I _wanna_ do this, Steve,” Peter assured him. He was standing right in front of the bed now, almost touching it with his knees. “May I join you?”

Steve sighed, giving Peter one last, deep look before he nodded. “We really don’t have to do anything, though.”

“Can I take off my pants?” Peter asked, ignoring Steve’s words. “I… I’d be more comfortable.”

“Alright,” Steve agreed after a moment. With a smile, Peter pushed them down his thighs, chuckling lightly when he noticed Steve’s eyes grew big as they landed on the bulge in his underwear, before he hopped onto the bed, kneeling next to Steve.

“Can I take off my shirt, too?” he asked sweetly.

Steve swallowed. “Because you’d be more comfortable?”

“Kinda,” Peter shrugged, still grinning, and when Steve gave a small nod, he slipped the item of clothing over his head. Steve let himself look for a longer moment now, biting down on his bottom lip as he studied Peter’s milky skin and his defined stomach. “You… you can touch me too, you know?”

Expecting him to protest, Peter was mildly surprised when Steve actually reached out to stroke over his arm, up to his shoulder and then down his chest and to his abs. “You’re so pretty, Peter,” he told him in a quiet voice. “Such a beautiful boy.”

“Thank you,” Peter said, giggling nervously. “You’re… quite handsome yourself.”

Steve’s mouth twitched into the tiniest smirk before they locked eyes and he wore a rather concerned expression again. “You’re sure this is okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Peter replied emphatically. “I want this, so much.”

“What exactly do you want, Peter?”

Feeling brave, encouraged by all the praises Steve had given him earlier, Peter climbed onto Steve’s lap, straddling him. Steve let out a low moan when Peter rubbed their crotches together, and couldn’t hold back a gasp himself, feeling Steve hard and big against him. “Wanna ride you,” he said, smiling as Steve bit down on his lip again, his eyes fixed on him. “Wanna make you feel really good. Please?”

“But… fuck, Peter, I heard… I heard you with Bucky, you must be exhausted and _sore_ , you don’t have to-“

“I know you heard,” Peter interrupted him, something he’d never dare do with Bucky or Tony, but Steve didn’t seem to mind. “You got all hard listening to me get fucked, didn’t you? Imagined fucking me right after Mr. Barnes was done with me?”

“Well, but you really don’t-“

“Please. Daddy,” Peter gasped out, hiding his nervousness under a moan as he rocked his hips against Steve harder and prayed Bucky really had been serious about this.

Steve was quiet for a few long seconds, his face unmoving, and Peter felt himself turn tomato red. Fuck. Maybe he should just leave, after all?

“Say that again,” Steve said, _growled_ , really, his voice completely different.

Peter gulped before he obeyed. “Please fuck me, Daddy. Want it so bad.”

Steve cursed, putting his hands on Peter’s ass and helping him move, now grinding his hips up to meet Peter’s thrusts.

“Take this off for me, baby,” Steve said, and Peter hurried to get out of his underwear, kicking them off in haste. Back on top of Steve, the older man's hands were back on Peter's ass in a matter of seconds, nudging the plug inside of him with his fingers and causing Peter to moan. “Want me to take this out so you can sit on my cock?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Peter agreed. He loved the effect that word had on Steve; he was so possessive now, determined instead of hesitant, but still sweet and careful not to hurt Peter.

He pulled the plug out slowly, asking Peter how he was feeling before putting it aside and fingering him. “Don’t need to do that, Daddy,” Peter told him, but Steve wasn’t having it. Spreading around the left-over lube, he made sure he could fit two fingers into him without hurting Peter, and then kept going a bit, just because he enjoyed the noises Peter made for him.

“Such a shame I can’t make you come,” Steve said as he slipped yet another finger into the boy’s hole. Peter whole-heartedly agreed. “I’d make you feel so good, baby boy. Get you nice and open with my fingers, use my tongue on your sweet dick. Make you come so many times.”

“God, yes, please,” Peter groaned, wishing for nothing more than finally being allowed to come. “It hurts, Daddy, need to come so bad.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” Steve sighed. With his free hand, he stroked over Peter’s erection slowly, making the boy whimper as he let his fingers wander down the shaft. “Did Bucky do this to you?” he asked, tapping against the cock ring. 

Peter nodded, eager to explain. “Yes, Daddy, so I can’t come and disobey Mr. Stark. It’s not a punishment, it’s really helpful.”

“Yeah? Because I could take it off if you want me to.”

“No, Daddy, I need it,” Peter insisted. “It doesn’t hurt. Please, can you fuck me now? Wanna feel you so bad.”

Steve’s eyes darkened at the request and he nodded. “Whatever you want, baby. Do you have more lube?”

“Put some in your nightstand earlier, Daddy. Was hoping you’d fuck me.” Peter lifted his hips to get it, and Steve took the opportunity to get himself out of his sweat pants, pushing them down quickly. Desperate to get fucked again, Peter lubed him up in a matter of seconds, spreading it on Steve’s cock. Yet again, he noticed how big he was. Fuck, this was going to be good.

“Come on, Peter. Sit on Daddy’s cock.”

"Yes, Daddy,” Peter agreed sweetly, just to hear Steve growl hungrily again, before he lined them up and sunk down on him in one go. He hadn’t expected it but it actually still hurt a bit. Peter bit back a grunt as he bottomed out, and had to take a few seconds to get used to the stretch before he could move.

“You okay, babe?” Steve asked, rubbing Peter’s hips soothingly. “Does it hurt?”

Peter shook his head with a smile. “It’s fine, you’re just… really big, Daddy,” he said. “You fill me up so good.”

“Yeah? You like being this full?” Steve asked. He tightened the grip on Peter’s hips a little when the boy started to move, just slowly, trying to adjust. Peter shivered realizing he was pressing into the marks Bucky had left on him.

“Love it,” he moaned. He was raking a hand through his own hair, tugging on it, feeling like Steve would appreciate a show. Steve made him feel so confident, so cared about and just _wanted,_ so he felt brave enough to play with himself a little. His other hand wandered up to his chest as he began to move faster, whimpering as he pinched his nipples, his eyes closed in pleasure. “Thank you for fucking me, Daddy.”

“Such a polite boy. So damn sweet,” Steve murmured. “Can I- Can I kiss you, Peter? Would you be okay with that?”

Peter opened his eyes, unable to hide his surprise for a moment. _Kiss_ him? Tony had never kissed him; it had never even occurred to him. Fuck, Peter hadn’t been kissed in months. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it.

So he nodded, as soon as he was able to, and leaned down, elbows on either side of Steve’s head. Steve took his face in his hands and brought their lips together. It wasn’t rough or hurried as Peter expected but slow and careful, lips moving in sync before Steve’s tongue darted out, asking for permission to enter Peter’s mouth. Peter granted it gladly. His hips sped up of their own accord, and his noises got louder, breathier; he was so eager to make this man feel good, wanting to please him so badly because he was so gentle and caring, and honestly, a really fucking good kisser. Peter lost himself in it, forgetting everything but the tongue in his mouth and the big cock in his ass. And the tender hands on his face, keeping him somewhat sane.

“You wanna lie down, sweet boy?” Steve asked against his mouth, stroking Peter’s cheek. “Want me to be on top?”

Realizing how tired his legs were getting, Peter nodded gratefully. “Yes, please, Daddy.”

He leaned in for another kiss before sitting up and letting Steve’s cock slide out, feeling uselessly empty as he lay down on his back. Luckily it only took Steve a few seconds until he was between his thighs and he pushed back into him, completely knocking the air out of Peter’s lungs.

“Feels so good,” he whimpered, moving his hips against him. “Fuck me, Daddy, please.”

Steve's thrusts were shallow. “Like this, baby?” he teased, smiling when Peter shook his head.

“No,” he replied, drawing the word out. “Harder, Daddy, please. Want you to fuck me real good.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Steve said. Peter smiled – it was nice getting what he wanted for once, without having to plead for it for literal hours. Staying true to his promise, Steve put Peter’s legs over his shoulders before leaning down, almost bending him in half as he connected their lips once more. Peter didn’t even bother holding back when Steve quickened his pace; he was hitting his prostate dead-on with almost every thrust, fucking him so deep that Peter felt dizzy.

“You sound so hot,” Steve whispered in his ear. He was moaning too but Peter was way louder. He wished he could be quieter so he could listen to all the noises that left Steve’s mouth – but he couldn’t. He couldn’t fucking help it. “So good for me, Peter. So tight around me.”

“God, yes, please, more,” Peter babbled, just now realizing he was digging his fingers into Steve’s biceps and hoping he wasn’t hurting him too much. “Please, Steve- Daddy. Daddy, please don’t stop.”

Steve sucked on his throat gently, his rhythm never faltering. Peter was dying to be touched, still so fucking grateful for the cock ring but he fucking hated it at the same time. He knew he would’ve come so hard without it, just from Steve’s fucking huge cock thrusting into him so, so good.

“You can’t keep talking like that, baby, gonna make Daddy come,” Steve chuckled breathlessly against Peter’s neck. Peter blushed, unaware of the words leaving his mouth, but he couldn’t think straight, anyway, so he guessed it made sense.

“Come in my ass, Daddy,” he panted. Now that Steve had mentioned it, he couldn’t think about anything else but how important it was for him to come inside him, as soon as possible. Of course, he would’ve loved to keep going forever and ever, but Steve’s orgasm was more important. He _had_ to come inside him. “Please, Daddy, please come for me, please, please, please-“

“Fuck, Peter,” Steve straightened up a bit, shaking his head at him helplessly. “I’m so close.”

“Please come for me, Daddy,” Peter repeated desperately – and Steve did. He sped up yet a little more, a litany of swearwords mixed with some of the hottest grunts Peter had ever heard falling from his lips as he finished inside of him, cock pulsing and body twitching. Peter tightened himself around him as he let himself be filled up, wanting to make this as good for Steve as possible, and only let go of his arms when Steve pulled out with a sigh and all but fell onto the bed right next to Peter.

“Fuck. Holy shit.” Steve was breathless, sounding like he’d just run a marathon. Peter smiled lazily. He felt the same way. “Peter, you- fuck. That was so good.”

“It was,” Peter agreed. He propped himself up on his elbow to look at Steve. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Steve groaned at that, hiding his eyes behind his forearm. “Yeah, about that. Bucky told you?”

“Yeah, he did,” Peter admitted, grinning a little. “I’m glad he did, though, seeing you like that was… so fucking hot.”

“Seriously?” Steve asked, removing his arm from his face to look at Peter. “Because you can just tell me if it’s not your cup of tea. I don’t wanna make this even weirder for you.”

Peter shook his head determinedly. “No, really, I loved it,” he insisted, meaning it. “I’ve- I’ve never called anyone Daddy before but… I loved it. I don’t wanna stop calling you that. Can I please keep calling you Daddy?”

“How do you sound so hot just asking me that,” Steve mumbled, shaking his head a little. He smiled meeting Peter’s eyes once more. “Yes, you may keep calling me Daddy. But expect me to come like, _way_ faster than usual if you do.”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t mind, Daddy,” he said, smirking when Steve closed his eyes at that as if relishing the word. “But speaking of it… can you put the plug in me again, please?”

“Don’t you wanna clean yourself first?” Steve suggested.

“I kinda wanna… keep your come inside me for a little longer?” Peter said, then quickly added. “Tony makes me do that all the time, it’s- it’s kinda hot. Please?”

“You’re gonna kill me, Peter.” Steve picked the plug up and got on his knees between Peter’s legs once more. He pushed it inside after a moment, efficiently stopping more come from seeping onto the bed. “Stay like that,” he said gently before he got up and grabbed a tissue, wiping any leftover come off Peter’s skin. “There, that’s better, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Peter said happily. He sat up on the bed, and Steve pulled him in for another kiss before he could say anything else, feeling his head spin when he bit down on his bottom lip and tugged on it lightly before letting go. Peter moved to get up but paused once more. “And thanks for… being so gentle with me.”

“You deserve nothing but the best,” Steve said with a shrug. “Are you leaving?

Peter raised his brows. “Oh. Yeah? Is that okay?”

“Well, sure, but,” Steve gestured towards the bed. “You can sleep here, you know? I know you probably got your own place to sleep at but if you don’t wanna go home… I mean it’s kinda late, anyway.”

“I wish I could.” Peter sighed, remembering how fucking comfy and cuddly Steve had looked earlier, and how badly he’d wanna join him. “But… Mr. Stark still wants to see me. I’d love to just stay here, though.”

Obviously a little disappointed, Steve nodded. “Oh, that’s right. I told him how good you’ve been, by the way. I asked him to reward you for it."

“Thanks so much,” Peter said sincerely. He’d tried to ignore it, making himself enjoy Steve’s pleasure, but his erection was still fucking killing him. It actually hurt now, begging for some relief, and Peter _prayed_ Tony would feel gracious tonight. He hopped off the bed and put on his clothes, feeling Steve’s eyes on him as he got dressed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, smiling at Peter. “See you tomorrow, Peter. Sleep well.”

“You too, Daddy.” Steve gave him this _look_ , and Peter couldn’t resist. He closed the distance between them and kissed him once again, smiling when Steve combed a hand through his hair gently. Then he pulled back, took a deep breath and left the room. As he hurried back towards the elevator, he realized how much his legs hurt from being on his feet basically all day. And his ass hurt from being used, his cock hurt from being neglected. What a fucking day.

 _Please let me come, please let me come_ , he chanted quietly, only stopping when the elevator came to halt a few moments later and Peter stepped outside on shaky legs.


	6. Chapter 6

He was standing in Tony’s living room – his private one, the one no visitors were allowed in, with that huge ass TV in one corner and the fireplace in another. Tony usually was on this floor at this time, so Peter hoped to find him here.

“Mr. Stark?” he called out, heading for the bedroom in hurried steps. “Sir?”

“In here, Pete.”

Peter spun around and realized the bathroom door was opened a tad. Listening more closely, he could hear more noises coming from the room – Tony was probably in the bath.

Even though the door wasn’t closed, Peter knocked before entering. “You can come in, kid,” Tony said, and Peter did. He’d been right – the spacious bathtub was filled with bubbly water, illuminated by some lights on the tiled walls, giving the otherwise dark room a somewhat mysterious but luxurious feeling. It smelled nice, too. Like coconut mixed with expensive oils Peter couldn’t name.

He closed the door behind himself and approached the man with his fingers clasped behind his back, slipping into his obedient character without having to think about it. Tony’s presence was enough to make him submit.

For a few seconds, he just stood there, waiting for Tony to speak. Tony didn’t seem to be in a rush to talk to him, but he also didn’t tell him to leave, so Peter didn’t move.

Finally Tony sighed. “Tell me about your day,” he instructed simply, not looking at Peter. He kept his eyes closed with his head resting on the edge of the bathtub, enjoying the water against his skin.

“Yes, sir,” Peter said. He was speaking quietly because he could see Tony needed some rest, and the last thing he wanted was annoy him. “I’ve talked to Miss O'Donnell, and she said you-”

“No, none of that.” Tony waved his hand dismissively, and Peter closed his mouth at once. “I don’t wanna hear any of that right now. Just tell me about the good stuff.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, my apologies.” Peter lowered his head automatically. _The good stuff_. He was actually really relieved to be given the chance to come straight to the point because he was _still_ hard, _still_ desperate to come, and maybe telling Tony about how good he’d been meant finally earning his reward. “Well… as you probably know, I gave Mr. Rogers a blowjob earlier. Then I went to Mr. Barnes’ room about an hour ago, as you told me to, and he fucked me against the wall, and he also made me wear a… cock ring. And then I went to Mr. Rogers’ room and rode him, sir.”

“Hm, good boy,” Tony commented. “Anything else?”

“Mr. Rogers, he told me to call him Steve,” Peter said, watching Tony’s face carefully. “And then Mr. Barnes told me to call Mr. Rogers Daddy, so I did, and he seemed to really like it… but I wanted to make sure you were okay with that, sir.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, it’s whatever. Just do what they say.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“So, that cock ring. You still wearing it now?”

Suddenly hyper-aware of the toy around his dick, Peter nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

“So you haven’t come?”

“No, Mr. Stark, of course not!” Peter said emphatically. “You haven’t given me permission.”

Tony smiled lazily, still not looking at Peter. Just hearing the sudden desperation in his voice was enough for the man. “And you haven’t asked Bucky or Steve for permission?”

“No, sir. They- They wanted me to come but I didn’t. I told them I couldn’t until you tell me to.”

“Oh, yeah?” Tony asked, visibly pleased to hear about this.

“Yes, sir,” Peter said eagerly. “Mr. Barnes wanted me to come so he could watch you spank me.”

“Yeah, he’s like that,” Tony chuckled. “So what did you do?”

“Told him he could spank me as much as he wanted,” Peter admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. “And- and practically begged him not to make me come.”

Tony hummed. It sounded like he was very satisfied with what he was hearing – thank fuck. Which meant… what? Was he going to give him permission to jerk off? Were they going to fuck? He wouldn’t make him wait even longer, would he?

Peter’s face had turned into an anxious grimace by the time Tony spoke again. “Strip.”

Good. This was definitely going in the right direction, Peter thought. He hastily removed his clothes for the third time that night, wincing when his pants brushed over his aching cock, and waited for further instructions when he was completely naked, hands behind his back once more.

Finally Tony opened his eyes. He studied Peter’s body thoroughly, making him spin with a simple gesture. “They marked you up pretty good, hm?”

Peter nodded. “Kinda, sir.” His ass hurt a little from getting spanked, so it was probably still pink, and he knew there were several bruises on his hips as well as his neck. Tony beckoned for him to come a little closer so he could touch him. Peter’s breath hitched when he took him into his hand nonchalantly; his entire body tensed at the touch and he pressed his eyes shut, silently thanking Bucky for the cock ring once again. Fucking hell.

Tony didn’t seem to think Peter needed it. He took it off within a few seconds, making Peter groan at the sensation of not being restricted anymore, but before he could say anything, Tony spun him around and prodded at the plug. Peter gasped when he pulled it out without another word, and immediately feared he’d done something wrong – Tony never took it out unless they were about to fuck, and they couldn’t possibly have sex in this position.

“Whose come is this?” Tony asked, making Peter blush even more. He felt it run down the backs of his thighs, and couldn’t help but moan when Tony’s fingers pushed some of it back in. “Steve’s?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter said, voice shaky. “Mr. Barnes came in my mouth.”

“Such a good little slut, aren’t you?” Tony said, sounding almost proud. The playful smack to Peter’s ass made the boy jump. “So obedient, not coming the entire day. Just letting them use you however they wanted, isn’t that right?”

At the mention of coming, Peter whimpered. “Yes, sir,” he repeated. The tension was thick – they both knew what Peter needed, but nobody said anything about it. Peter knew Tony was ignoring his problem on purpose. And Peter didn’t want to ruin his chances by asking for his orgasm; Tony didn’t let him come before him, that just never happened. Peter knew that, and he respected that, so he _couldn’t_ ask for permission to jerk off.

When he turned around again, Tony was grinning at him. _Dick_. “What’s wrong, Pete? You look like something’s troubling you.”

Peter nodded. “It’s just- I’m so hard, Mr. Stark,” he stuttered, making Tony’s grin widen.

“Oh, I can see that, sweet pea. What do you wanna do about it?”

Did he want him to ask for it? Was he waiting for Peter to beg for it? Or was this just a test? Peter couldn’t read him; he rarely could, and especially not now, when his mind was clouded with arousal. Fuck it, he thought. He was too turned on to think this over any longer. “May I come, sir?” he asked, sounding timid but urgent. “Please?”

Tony hummed again, considering Peter’s request and grabbing his cock once more. “Look at how red you are,” he said, giving him a few strokes that had Peter trembling. “You want it real bad, hm?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped out. “Please, I know you usually come first but please, let me come? I-I’ve been waiting all day. Please, sir.”

“So desperate.” Tony let go of him and crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising a provocative brow at Peter. “If you ask really nicely, I’ll think about letting you come. But you gotta convince me.”

“ _Please_ ,” Peter repeated quickly, not really sure what else he could do to change Tony’s mind. “Please, Mr. Stark, I need it so bad, I can’t… Please let me come.”

“You can’t what, Pete?”

“I can’t… I don’t know, I can’t go home like this, please, sir, I gotta come. I’ve been so good, haven’t I, sir? I’ve been so good for you.”

“You really have,” Tony agreed. Peter looked at him hopefully. “Ask me again. I’m not a hundred percent convinced yet.”

Feeling helpless, Peter just shook his head, having no idea what else he could say.

“I want you to get on your knees,” Tony explained with a sigh. “And ask me again.”

Peter hurried to kneel in front of him, dropping onto the black tiles so hard he was sure there would be more bruises on his knees in the morning. “Please, Mr. Stark, may I please come for you?” he repeated, voice seething with desperation. “Please, fuck, I want it so bad. Please, sir.”

“God, I love seeing you like this,” Tony mused. “So eager and obedient. You’d do anything for your orgasm, wouldn’t you? You need it so bad?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, I’ll do whatever you want, just please let me come, sir,” Peter begged.

“I’m giving you two options,” Tony announced after a moment, making Peter whimper. “Option one – you don’t come tonight. But if you’re really good, I’ll consider letting you come tomorrow before you go home. How does that sound?”

Peter shook his head. He hated that. He wanted to come now, he needed it so much.

“Option two,” Tony continued, an amused smirk on his face as he watched Peter’s expression. “You can touch yourself now. You’ll have… let’s say, thirty seconds to try and make yourself come. But if you don’t come until your time’s up, you won’t come at all for the next week. I don’t care how much you beg, I don’t care how desperate you get. You’ll be wearing a cock ring, and if you so much as talk about wanting to come, I’ll gag and punish you. So. What’s it gonna be, Peter? Think you can wait one more day?”

The thought of not being able to come until next week was so scary that Peter found himself actually considering option one. But he disregarded his worries after a second. Even if he wanted to, there was no way he’d walk out of this room without having come; he’d like, die or something, he was sure of that. Thirty seconds would be more than enough to get himself off. He’d been on the edge all fucking day, surely he’d spill everywhere as soon as he got his hand on his cock.

“Option two, please,” Peter said determinedly. Tony nodded – he’d already expected him to say that.

“Thirty. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight.”

Peter wasted a whole of four seconds to start stroking himself before he realized what Tony was doing, having expected him to give him further orders or at least a warning before they started. They had already reached twenty when Peter realized how fucking little time thirty seconds were. There wasn’t any time to think about how he was pretty sure Tony was counting a bit too fast, not to mention how _good_ it felt to finally have some friction on his cock – his hips kept stuttering without his consent and he felt like every bit of air had been punched out of his lungs, couldn’t breathe properly as his hand kept speeding up.

Tony watched him predatorily as the familiar heat bubbled in Peter’s stomach after only a few more seconds; pleasure shot up his spine and made him bite down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from babbling and moaning even more, and then he was coming, way sooner than he would’ve thought. Peter slumped forward, almost hitting his head on the bathtub and too blissed out to care. It hadn’t been as satisfying as he’d hoped. The build-up had been too hurried, and the orgasm had been forced from his body, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as spurt after spurt shot out of his tip, painting his fist and his abs and even parts of his chest.

Tony sounded far away when he spoke again, and Peter had to focus to understand what he was saying. “What do we say, Pete?”

Peter dedicated the next few seconds to just breathing. Then he sat up on his knees again, still panting, to look at Tony. “Thank you, sir,” he groaned. “I really needed that, thank you so much.”

“I could tell.” Tony raked a hand through his hair, and Peter immediately leaned into it, eager for some affection. Tony allowed it for a moment. “You wanna get in?”

“In- in the bath? With you?” Peter blinked up at Tony, dumb-founded, and was surprised to see Tony nod. “Yeah- yes, sir, thank you.”

Peter’s legs hurt as he pushed himself up, feeling himself wobble a little. The water was perfectly hot – exactly what his sore muscles needed just then, and he moaned at the sensation as he let himself be guided onto Tony’s lap, leaning against his chest with a content sigh. Tony was hard, but when Peter reached back to help him out, Tony grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

“Not now,” he told him earnestly. Peter apologized and nodded, maybe a little glad to be given time to relax. Of course, he would’ve loved to ride Tony, or at least give him a handjob or something, but his limbs were worn-out. He really didn’t mind doing anything for a few minutes.

He flinched hearing Tony opening a cap, immediately expecting it to be lube that Tony would spread on his cock, after all, but when he snapped around, he saw Tony was holding a bottle of shampoo in his hand. “Relax, Pete,” Tony said calmingly. “Just breathe, okay?”

Okay. Breathe. Relax. Peter could do that. He kept quiet when Tony put some of the shampoo onto his head and moaned when he began to rub it in, spreading the liquid in his hair and massaging it in. It smelled amazing. Peter closed his eyes, his every muscle relaxing against the older man. This was highly unusual for Tony, but Peter settled for questioning it later. He didn’t wanna ruin the moment.

“That feels good, Mr. Stark,” he mumbled.

“Yeah?” Tony asked as he kept massaging his scalp. “I’m glad, Pete. I want you to feel good.”

“You always make me feel good,” Peter said sincerely. “I… I really like working for you. Thank you, Mr. Stark. For… for giving me all these opportunities.”

“You’re welcome, Pete. Close your eyes,” Tony said gently. Peter obeyed, and shortly after, he felt the shampoo being rinsed from his hair. The warm water made him sigh happily. “How about you stay the night? It’s so late already and there are plenty of empty rooms.”

“Oh,” Peter made, finding himself nodding immediately. “Thank you, sir, that would be great.”

“You’ve been such a good boy today. Not coming without my permission, even though you had to wait the entire day… Being so obedient for our guests… I think you deserve another reward.”

“Another one?” Peter asked. Tony didn’t keep him guessing for too long; he put the showerhead away and a moment later, he was rubbing Peter’s dick, making the boy gasp and curse under his breath.

“Think you can get it up again for me?” Tony closed his fingers around Peter’s shaft, smiling when he felt him react to his touches. “Wanna come again?”

Unable to believe his luck, it took Peter a few seconds to find his voice. “Yes, please, Mr. Stark.” He nodded hastily. “I-I can go again.”

“Yeah, you could always go again, couldn’t you?”

Peter nodded and bit down on his bottom lip when Tony began rolling his hips and his hand moved up and down his hardening shaft, feeling himself get turned on again incredibly fast. His hands felt kind of useless; he was so used to doing most of the work that not doing anything at all was kind of uncomfortable, so he tried to reach back once again, wanting to wrap a hand around Tony’s cock.

“Can I ride you, sir?” Peter pleaded, suddenly desperate to feel the man inside of him. He was sore, but he didn’t care – Tony’s cock was well worth it.

Having stroked him to full hardness, Tony kept playing with Peter’s cock. “How about we get out of here? I think I wanna fuck you in front of a mirror tonight. Look at your pretty face as you take my cock from behind. What do you think?”

Peter gulped and nodded. They’d done that a few times, and while it had made Peter a little uncomfortable to look at himself while he was getting fucked at first, he now could see why Tony thought it was hot. Tony helped him up and Peter climbed out of the tub. A giant mirror was placed on the wall by the sink, so Peter walked straight over to it, leaning against the counter as he watched Tony get behind him in the mirror.

“You want me to suck your cock first, sir?” he offered. “I’m- I’m so grateful for what you’re about to do to me, please let me thank you properly.”

“You can thank me by bending over and not holding back any noises. I wanna hear you,” Tony said. He got some lube out of the drawer and Peter obeyed, leaning onto the counter on his elbows, watching Tony lube himself up in the mirror.

Tony groaned when he pushed into Peter, both hands on his hips, gripping tightly and possessively. “Look at yourself, Pete,” Tony instructed, and Peter realized he’d closed his eyes at the feeling of being fucked once again. “Aren’t you a pretty little slut?”

He thrust into him again, more forcefully this time, making Peter gasp. “Yes, sir,” he replied. “Thank you.”

“They stretched you out real good, hm?” Tony asked. He spread Peter’s cheeks to look at his hole as he moved in and out of him, digging into the skin. “You’re not as tight as usual. Clench down on me.”

Peter blushed at the order but obeyed after a moment, earning a pleased noise. “That’s better,” Tony commented, speeding up a little. Peter’s body shook with every thrust and he moaned, not trying to keep it down because he knew Tony liked it if he could hear how good he made him feel. He pushed back against Tony, so eager and thankful for every thrust, while trying his best to keep himself as tight as possible. Every single one of Tony’s movements had Peter in heaven; it was painful but so, so good. Each time Tony slammed into him reminded him of how he’d had two other cocks up his ass earlier today, how Tony was the third man to use him, how fucking filthy that made him and how much he loved feeling that way.

Tony grabbed his hair and pulled Peter up, making his back arch beautifully. “I bet you pictured this earlier, didn’t you?” he asked, a little out of breath as he kept pounding Peter roughly. “When you begged Bucky not to make you come? You were just praying for me to reward you, so desperate to be good, hm?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s voice was croaky from his head being pulled back but he tried to answer Tony anyway. “I just wanted to please you. You-You said you wanted to show me off and I didn’t wanna disappoint you, sir.”

Tony moaned at that. “Such a good boy. So pretty and well-behaved and polite,” he praised him. Peter’s stomach did a somersault. It was so good to hear he’d done the right thing.

After one last thrust, Tony halted inside of him, keeping his cock buried inside the boy. “God, your face, Pete,” he said, studying Peter in the mirror. Peter knew what he meant. Pupils blown and brows furrowed, he looked at himself, biting down on his bottom lip when Tony shifted. “Tell me how you feel.”

“So good, Mr. Stark,” Peter whimpered truthfully. “Please keep going.”

Still not moving, Tony kept speaking. “Listen to yourself,” he said quietly. “So desperate for me to fuck you. Weren’t Bucky and Steve enough for your greedy little hole?”

“They- They were,” Peter said, ignoring how his face turned red again. “But it’s different when you fuck me, please, Mr. Stark-”

“Different?” he asked, finally moving a little. Peter all but squeaked when he brushed against his prostate. “How is this different?”

He moved against his prostate again, making it really difficult for Peter to think, let alone utter actual sentences. “You just- fuck, you-“ he stuttered, shaking his head. “It feels different when you fuck me b-because I- because-“

Tony slapped his ass, causing Peter to flinch and gasp. “Focus, Pete. If you can’t even talk to me, maybe I need to pull out.”

“No, please,” Peter moaned. “It’s just- I obey you, and I wanna be good for you, so I enjoy getting fucked by you the most.”

“You don’t obey Steve or Bucky?” Tony inquired. Peter whined; Tony knew what he meant, but he still made him explain it, just because he could make Peter say whatever the fuck he wanted.

“I do obey them, sir, but- I’m just yours, I’m your slut. Not theirs,” he panted, hoping it would be enough to stop Tony teasing him.

Tony hummed. “That’s right, Pete. You’re mine. My little obedient slut.” Peter flinched when two of Tony’s fingers prodded at his entrance right above where his cock was buried inside him as if trying to get inside.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, confused and pleading for an explanation.

“Just relax, I wanna try something.” Peter obeyed, letting his body go lax but holding his breath as Tony applied pressure and the fingers went in. “That’s a good boy,” Tony praised him over his whimpers. “Let me fill you up however I want.”

“Yes, sir, whatever you want,” Peter agreed breathlessly. His fingers weren’t very big in comparison to his cock but for some reason, they made him feel so much more filled out than before, fucking bursting, forcing him to stretch around him even more.

“Think you can take another?” he asked, already pushing the third finger into Peter before he nodded. “God, your hole really is greedy. Taking me so well, Pete.”

Peter mumbled out a thank you as he got used to the stretch, moaning when Tony scissored his fingers slightly and moved them around. Then he pulled them out, just like that, leaving only his cock inside of Peter. “Why- Why did you-?”

“Just testing your limits,” Tony explained with a little chuckle. “You’ll see.”

Peter had hoped he’d get a little more of an explanation but was utterly distracted when Tony pulled out of him, leaving him completely empty. “Mr. Stark, please-“

“Turn around,” Tony cut him off sharply, slapping Peter’s ass. “Want you on your back.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter whispered, relieved Tony wasn’t done with him just yet. He hurried to get in the right position, looking at Tony for approval as he laid down on his back, and willingly held his legs up when Tony tapped the back of his thigh to hold himself open.

“So fucking pretty,” Tony mumbled before pressing his cock against Peter. He slid right back in, with a force that made Peter cry out, fingers digging into his legs tighter. Tony smiled as he set a relentless rhythm, forcing uncontrolled noises from Peter every time his hips snapped forward, curses and pleas for Tony to keep going falling from his lips freely. Tony happily obliged and Peter completely lost himself in the pleasure. He hit his prostate more and more often, each time pushing Peter a little closer to the edge, until he was about ready to burst once again. This orgasm would be a lot more satisfying than the first one, he could feel it. The tingle went all the way from his legs up to his spine, and his cock ached for it, just waiting for some friction.

Tony was getting close, too. They’d fucked so many times by now that Peter could tell whenever the man was going to come, so a single look at his face was enough to let him know. A grunted “I’m coming” was the only verbal warning Peter got before he felt Tony pulse inside of him and he filled him with his come, letting out small grunts above Peter as he emptied inside of him. Peter moaned at the feeling. He loved this, knowing he’d satisfied Tony, feeling him finish in his ass.

He whimpered when Tony pulled out. His come was running out of him but Tony didn’t seem to care, so neither did Peter. He looked up at him hopefully, begging with his eyes for Tony to let him come. He’d said he could come again, hadn’t he? He would give him permission?

“Come on, you know what to do,” Tony said with a sigh.

Peter got onto his knees once more and opened his mouth. This time, there was a fluffy mat between him and the hard tiles, but he couldn’t pay much attention to it. His entire focus was on Tony and his own throbbing erection, and yet again he started his silent mantra. _Please let me come._ _Please don’t leave me like this_.

Peter could have cried in relief when Tony spoke again. “You may touch yourself.” He cleaned himself on Peter’s tongue as Peter reached down to jerk off, twitching and moaning like he hadn’t touched himself in weeks. Tony kept his eyes on him calmly. He clearly enjoyed the view, crossing his arms in front of his chest while Peter knelt by his feet, so desperate to reach his high.

It didn’t take him long to finish. He came with a muffled cry, eyes focused on his boss who was towering above him, now threading a hand through his hair to help him through it. The pleasure pulled him under, making him forget his surroundings completely. He weakly mumbled his thanks into Tony’s thigh that he must have slumped against at some point, breathing heavily and twitching from the aftershocks.

“Good boy,” was the first thing he heard Tony say. Peter smiled tiredly, keeping his eyes closed as Tony petted his head. “You okay?”

“Yes, sir, thank you,” Peter repeated, feeling blissed out. God, was he beat. And so happy. He could die in peace now.

Tony chuckled softly. “Come on, you can’t sleep on the floor.” He helped Peter get to his feet, making Peter smile and thank him once more. “Get some rest kid. Tomorrow will be another exhausting day.”

“But I… I came on the floor,” Peter said, looking at the mess he’d made. “Don’t you want me to-”

“Yeah. Tomorrow. Not now, Pete, just make sure to get some rest.”

Peter nodded, remembering he was allowed to sleep here tonight. “Okay. I’ll clean everything up first thing tomorrow morning, sir. Thank you again for letting me stay.”

He didn’t really remember walking to the guest room closest to him but he somehow ended up in a big, incredibly comfortable bed a few minutes later, feeling like he could fall asleep at an instant. With a groan, he forced himself to get undressed, not wanting to sleep in the clothes he’d been wearing all day, and for a brief second, he wondered what he would be wearing tomorrow. He decided not to worry about it for now. Sleep was more important.

Before drifting off, Peter remembered Steve’s offer about sleeping in his bed, and he cursed himself for not thinking about that earlier. This bed was pretty nice – so much nicer than the one he had at home, Peter didn’t even want to think about that – but it had been such a long time that Peter had slept next to someone, fallen asleep in someone’s arms, to the sound of someone else’s slow breaths. But he wasn’t going to get up and bother Steve now; it was late, and he was sure Steve was asleep already.

Peter followed suit just a few moments later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have noticed, Bucky's replaced Clint in this fic. If you're wondering why - with all the rumors around Jeremy Renner, I felt kind of uncomfortable writing about a character he's played. Clint isn't Jeremy, I know, I know, and I have no idea if the rumors are true, but I just felt weird picturing him while writing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's not too confusing we're suddenly dealing with Bucky instead. I sure had a fun time editing the previous chapters (not) but I think Bucky's a good substitute! Also, we're kind of ignoring the metal arm here, as Peter would have totally asked about that when they met, but since nobody's acknowledged it yet and it would change the whole story to go back and add that, let's just say Bucky has two normal arms in this fic. 
> 
> Okay, that's all from me! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Peter woke up again, it took him a few moments to recall what had happened last night and where he was. The room was already bright, so he must have slept in quite a bit, and when he reached for his phone that he had mindfully put on the nightstand, his eyes went wide realizing it was already 9. Peter started working at 8. This couldn’t be good.

But before he could panic and jump out the bed to go apologize to Tony, he saw Tony had sent him a text a couple of minutes ago. _Morning, sleepyhead. I put some stuff in front of your door. Take a shower, have some breakfast, get the coffee and bring it to conference room 3. Forget about the bathroom for now, you can clean up your mess later._

Relieved Tony wasn’t mad at him for sleeping way longer than he usually did, Peter hurried to get up, curious to see what things Tony meant. There was a tray with a toothbrush, toothpaste and some fresh clothes for Peter to wear – he didn’t know where Tony had gotten them, but Peter didn’t recognize the shirt, so if it was one of Tony’s, he didn’t wear it that often.  On top of the shirt, there was a note with Tony's scribbled handwriting on it, and right next to it was – Peter’s plug. Peter blushed as he picked up the tray to carry it inside. He had totally forgotten about the plug but of course, Tony would make sure he wore it. He was considerate like that.

At first, Peter thought the note was just their coffee orders. Tony liked to ignore the coffee machine in his building for the majority of the day because he preferred the coffee sold at the Starbucks around the corner, and of course, Peter loved going down there sometimes several times a day to get whatever overpriced drink Tony wanted. But then he saw what Tony had written on the bottom of the piece of paper. _Don’t forget to get one for yourself._ That was new. Peter smiled as he placed the tray on a table, grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste and went into the adjacent bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

Desperate to get some caffeine in his system, Peter drank most of his coffee before he was back in the building. He’d asked for some extra milk so it wouldn’t be too hot. Before he went to the conference room, he threw his empty cup in the bin, then knocked on the door.

“Morning, Pete,” Tony exclaimed, greeting the boy with a big smirk. “There you are. Sleep well?”

“Yes, sir, sorry I slept in,” Peter replied. He blushed realizing all eyes were focused on him – They were dressed in very nice, very expensive looking suits, which somehow made them look even more attractive and intimidating, and Peter reminded himself that all of these men had fucked him yesterday. They were the reason he was so sore. Holy shit.

Trying to keep his eyes down, Peter hastily placed the coffee on the table. Steve thanked him, offering Peter a smile that he returned.

“Where’s yours?” Tony asked.

“Already drank it, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled apologetically. “I was… I really needed that coffee. Thank you.”

“You didn’t forget to buy one for you?” Tony inquired, making Peter shake his head.

“No, sir, like I said-”

“I’d like to make sure that’s true.” Before Peter could say anything, Steve had grabbed him by his upper arm, pulling him into a kiss that made Peter gasp in surprise. Steve swallowed the sound right down, his tongue exploring Peter’s lips and then his mouth slowly and sweetly, and all Peter could do was stand still and try not to collapse. He let go of him way too soon, a pleased smile on his face as he licked his lips like he was savoring the taste. “Yep. Tastes like coffee.”

Not really sure what to say – not really sure how to _think_ – Peter just nodded. God, he wished Steve would have kept going. In his mind, he was already taking his belt off, his pants sliding down his muscular thighs, and he was leaning over Peter, pushing into him until Peter felt like he would explode because it felt so-

“Good.” The smile on Tony’s face was calm and somewhat proud. Definitely pleased with Peter. Peter almost sighed in relief. “Bucky, you wanna kiss him too?”

Bucky pushed his chair back a little before he answered. “Something like that,” he mumbled, eying Peter expectantly. Not knowing what to do, Peter looked back at Tony.

“Think he wants you to come over, kid,” Tony suggested, amused. Peter swallowed and nodded. Bucky was sitting opposite Tony, so Peter had to walk around the table, his steps hasty, heart thumping excitedly. When he was standing in front of him, Peter could see Bucky had spread his legs a little, like he was making room for him, and oh. Finally it clicked.

“You’re a little slow this morning, Peter. Maybe you should’ve gotten more coffee.” Bucky snapped his fingers and gestured towards the floor. “Get under the table and suck me off.”

Shocked and turned on by his bluntness, Peter looked at Tony questioningly, waiting for his nod before he replied. “Yes, Mr. Barnes. Sorry.”

He knelt down and crawled in between the older man’s legs, careful not to hit his head as he got in position. It was kind of uncomfortable; his knees hurt a little from the day before and there wasn’t much space for him, but Bucky didn’t seem to care as he undid his belt, pulled his half-hard cock out and guided Peter to it by his hair. Obediently Peter opened his mouth and closed his lips around the shaft. Bucky’s hand pushed him down all the way, and Peter took him easily, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants as he inhaled Bucky’s scent, nose pressed into his pubes. He held him there for a few more moments before he let him up halfway, setting a leisurely rhythm with one hand as he hardened in Peter’s mouth.

“By the way, what happened to your last one, Tony? The redhead? He gave killer head,” Bucky asked above Peter. It really shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did, hearing Bucky ask about another guy who’d sucked him on Tony’s orders while Peter had his cock down his fucking throat. He felt humiliated, but he _liked_ it, what the fuck.

Tony sighed. “I know, such a shame he had to leave. Moved to Oregon. Could’ve fucked his mouth all day long,” he said, sounding actually upset. Peter frowned. He didn’t mind hearing Bucky talk about another guy – but _Tony_? “Zero gag reflex. Fucking loved it, too. You remember how he used to beg for cock in his mouth? Such a good slut.”

Peter could do that too. He upped the ante, hollowing his cheeks and slurping on Bucky’s cock, and felt more than a little satisfied when Bucky’s fingers tightened in his hair and he let out a quiet moan. “This one’s not bad either,” he said, finally giving Peter attention. Thankful for the praise, he hummed around him, knowing the vibration would make Bucky feel even better. “Hope you get to keep him around. I would love to fuck him every time we get here. Such a tight hole, and he’s so polite, too.”

“He’s so pretty,” Steve added. Peter’s face heated up even more. “Such a pretty boy. Would love to just take him home.”

“He is, he is. Couldn’t be happier with the little minx,” Tony agreed, chuckling warmly and making Peter’s heart swell with pride. He hoped Tony would elaborate on it, let him hear all the things he liked about him, show him off a little. But it seemed like Tony was done talking about him. “Now, as I was saying before – We’ve done really well in terms of winning new clients over the last few months. That’s definitely thanks to marketing, so it would be smart to look into that a little more, see if we can make any changes that will allow us to reach an even broader range of people.”

A little disappointed, Peter zoned in and out of the conversation. He wanted to listen, he really did, but his mind kept wandering off, too occupied with the cock in his mouth and all the things that could follow. He admired Bucky for being able to give well-phrased answers. He didn’t even stutter, for fuck’s sake, acting like this was just a normal business meeting and he wasn’t currently using Peter’s mouth to get off.

Would he be sent off as soon as Bucky came in his mouth? Would Tony and Steve want to use him too? Part of him wanted to ban these thoughts, not wanting to get his hopes up for nothing, but he couldn’t help but wonder – would he be allowed to _come_? Tony had been so generous last night, uncharacteristically so, and this morning as well. Peter didn’t know what to make of it. But Tony was definitely rewarding him, so he must be really pleased with Peter’s behavior so far, which made Peter feel incredibly proud and happy with himself. He’d been so nervous meeting Steve and Bucky – realizing that things were going well, that he was being  _good_ , like Tony wanted him to be, was such a relief.

Being allowed to take a bath with Tony, though. Having him fucking shampoo his hair. Being allowed to come twice and waking up not only to a good morning text but also to a tray with all the things he’d need to get ready, organized by Tony himself… Peter wasn’t used to that at all. He couldn’t remember being treated so nicely by him ever before.

Bucky tugging on his hair made him snap out of his thoughts, and he realized the man was looking down at him, pulling him off his cock.

“You with us, kid?” Bucky asked, brows raised. “Did you hear what Tony said?”

Peter looked up at him with wide eyes, wiping some spit off his chin. “I… sorry, sir, I was distracted,” he admitted.

“Oh. Maybe we really should switch it up a little, so you don’t get bored.”

“I’m not- I wasn’t bored, sir, I-”

Bucky pulled on his hair sharply, making Peter whine in pain. “Wasn’t a question, slut. Tony told you to go suck Steve.”

“But… you haven’t come yet? Don’t you want me to-”

“Peter.” That was Tony’s voice, somewhat threatening. Peter whimpered. Although he couldn’t see him, he could picture the stern expression on his face perfectly. “Crawl over to Steve, kneel between his legs and open your mouth. There will be no need to talk. Unless you don’t like all the attention you’re getting from us and would rather spend your morning in a different room, alone, with a gag in your mouth, so you can think about your place. Maybe that would remind you how to be respectful.”

“I- Yes, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry. I’ll be good.” Not hesitating another second, Peter crawled over to where Steve was sitting. Once again, he sat back on his knees between the man’s legs and looked up at him wordlessly. Steve gave him a reassuring smile as he opened his pants; his cock was already hard and Peter’s mouth watered at the sight. He was so big. He kind of couldn’t believe he’d already had him inside him, all the way.

Steve’s tip nudged his lips, and Peter opened his mouth, all too eager to taste him again. Unlike Bucky, Steve didn’t push him down. His hand only cupped his cheek, stroking him gently as Peter sunk down on him. Peter only took about half of him the first few times, teasing his underside with his tongue and dipping into the slit. He could feel Steve’s thighs shake whenever he did, and he became suspiciously quiet, not adding much to the conversation, as if he had to focus on fighting down all the moans Peter knew must be trying to escape his throat. They made eye contact at one point, and if his mouth wasn’t occupied otherwise, he would have grinned at him – Steve's brows were drawn together, eyes almost closed in pleasure, bottom lip trapped between his lips fiercely. Peter wished he wouldn’t hold back all his sounds.

This time, it didn’t take very long before Tony addressed Peter again. He interrupted his monologue about the marketing strategies Peter had researched last week with a sigh and cleared his throat. “Peter, come over here,” he said firmly.

Peter obeyed. He didn’t want Tony even angrier at him.

“Sorry, Tony, I promise I was listening, just… god, he’s so good.” Steve sounded like he would have loved to keep using Peter’s mouth longer, but Tony had other plans.

“I know, and we’ll all have our fun in a few,” Tony promised, hand messing up Peter’s hair as he tugged him around between his legs. “But I’ll need your attention for a few more minutes. Can’t have the little slut distract you from work.”

Peter was surprised when Tony, too, opened his pants and pushed him onto his cock, having expected him to want to focus, like he’d said. Maybe he hadn’t been as serious as Peter had thought. He let him slide into his mouth obediently, wrapping his lips around his shaft as a few tears escaped the corners of his eyes. Tony’s hand was heavy on top of his head, controlling. Unrelenting.

He didn’t pull him back up after a few seconds, like Peter had expected him to. Instead, his hand kept pressing him down, and there was nothing Peter could do. Confused, he struggled at first, but when Tony applied more pressure on his head, a silent threat to shove him down all the way if he kept resisting, he gave up and focused on taking deep breaths through his nose instead.

Tony continued the meeting when Peter had gotten used to the position. He rested his hands on his thighs, so close to his cock that was straining the front of his pants again. All he could think about was _Tony_. Tony’s taste, Tony’s smell, Tony’s voice. Tony’s hand holding him down, playing with his hair after a few minutes. Peter didn’t care his jaw was aching or that his legs started to cramp up – this was Tony using him, showing him his place, making him his, and Peter fucking loved it. God, he wanted to touch himself. He wanted to jerk off to the feeling of being humiliated like that, handed from one man to the other to suck his cock without getting anything in return. And the fact that he wasn’t allowed just turned him on so much more.

Peter lost track of time. Minutes went by without anything changing; Tony kept talking, Steve and Bucky said something in response a few times, offering their opinions. Peter wasn’t listening, he couldn’t. He was so turned on it hurt, and yet again he’d reached a point where he could just pray Tony would let him come sometime soon, feeling like he might explode from sexual tension.

His hands were so close to his cock. Inches away from it, resting on his thighs. If he touched himself now, nobody would ever have to know. Just give himself a few strokes, take the fucking edge off. Nobody was paying attention to him, nobody could see him. He’d disobey, sure, but he _never_ disobeyed. Wouldn’t it be interesting to find out what Tony would do to him if he found out about it? Wouldn’t it be fun to see his reaction when he, Peter, who was always so eager to be a good boy, misbehaved? Just this once?

Once the thought had popped up in his head, it became even harder to control himself. Bucky expected Tony to spank Peter for disobeying. Months had passed since Peter had gotten a spanking. And of course, it had hurt like shit but Peter kind of felt himself desiring that pain again. Tony’s hand on his bare skin, making him cry out with each smack, and Peter just _taking_ it, bent over Tony’s lap with his hands tied together-

Suddenly, Tony’s hand was gone. Peter almost lost his balance when he pushed his chair back, removing his cock from Peter’s mouth in the process, and looking down at the shocked boy with an impatient expression. “Jesus Christ, Pete,” he told him, making Peter blushed because he hadn’t realized Tony’d been talking to him _again_. “You really get lost in your head, don’t you? What the hell were you thinking about?”

“N-Nothing, Mr. Stark,” Peter stuttered. There was no way he could tell Tony about his thoughts, and as he looked up at his boss’s face, he felt ashamed for thinking about disobeying him in the first place. “I’m sorry.”

“Anyway, I said get up,” Tony repeated, smirking at Peter. “We’re gonna have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who left a comment on the last chapter!!


	8. Chapter 8

His legs had gone dead so all he could do was yelp when Tony grabbed him by his arm, pulling him up in one swift movement. _We’re gonna have some fun_. Oh god, yes, please, fucking finally.

Tony spun Peter around and bent him over the table, so he was resting on his elbows, then unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down to his ankles easily. “Off,” he commanded, and Peter hurried to kick them off with his feet. He locked eyes with Bucky and blushed when Tony pulled the plug out of him, whimpering at the feeling. “Still so pink from last night,” Tony commented in a low voice as he pushed two fingers into Peter, making him moan and shut his eyes. “Ready for more, Peter?”

“Yeah,” Peter whined, sticking his ass out. “I’m ready, sir, please.”

He spread Peter apart with both of his hands and spat onto his hole. Peter mewled but didn’t say anything as Tony lined up and pushed inside, the saliva on his cock and the lube Peter had used earlier easing the way. “You know what,” Tony said when he was all the way inside Peter, having reduced the boy to a whimpering mess on the table. More saliva hit Peter’s skin right above where he was stretched around Tony’s base, and Tony pulled out, spreading it with the tip of his cock before he sunk back into Peter with a groan. “I want you to always have some lube on you when you’re working, Peter, effective immediately.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter nodded hastily. Tony had a bottle of lube in most of the rooms in his building, and he didn’t mind using spit for the rare occasion lube wasn’t at hand, but if Tony was bothered by it, of course Peter would make sure to always have some in his pocket.

Tony set a rough, punishing rhythm, almost as if he had read Peter’s mind and knew what kind of thoughts he’d been having. He was on top of Peter, pinning him down with his weight, one hand in his hair as he fucked him. Peter’s whimpers were interrupted by a yelp every time he felt him brush against his prostate, causing his entire body to jolt and his cock to throb against the table. He was pretty sure he could come just like this, with Tony muttering filthy words into his ear and his cock rubbing against the hard material, but he knew Tony wouldn’t give him permission yet.

“Listen to yourself, Pete,” Tony said, barely loud enough for Bucky and Steve to hear. “Such a greedy slut. You love this, don’t you? Getting fucked by me while they’re watching?”

Peter sobbed in pleasure. “Yes, yes, sir.”

“You’re hoping they’ll take you as soon as I’m done, huh? Hoping they’ll help fill you up?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark, I want that,” Peter moaned, clenching his eyes shut harder. “Wanna be fucked by all of you.”

Speeding up even more and thus making Peter hold onto the table for dear life, Tony scolded him. “I don’t think you can make demands like that,” he said, now whispering right against Peter’s ear. “Ask nicely. Beg them to fuck you. Or I’ll put the plug right back in when I’m done and tell you to leave. You want that?”

“Please- Please fuck me,” Peter gasped, shaking his head desperately.

Tony tightened his grip and jerked Peter's head up, making the boy hiss in pain. “Louder. Open your eyes and beg.”

Eyes wet, Peter obeyed. Bucky was staring back at him, moving his arm below the desk – fucking _jerking off_ to Peter getting fucked right in front of him. Holy shit. “Please, sir, will you fuck me?” he pleaded, turning his head a little so he could look at Steve. “Please, Daddy? Need- need you so bad, _please_.”

“We got you, baby,” Steve said calmly. “We’ll take good care of you, okay?”

Peter nodded gratefully, closing his eyes again when Tony hit his prostate, a loud moan trembling from his lips. “That’s a good boy,” Tony praised him. “Such a greedy little slut. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter panted out, voice whiny. Tony hit his sweet spot again and _again_ , and fuck, was he getting close.

“Say it.”

“I’m a greedy slut,” Peter repeated, so turned on he wasn’t even embarrassed.

It wasn’t enough for Tony. “Louder.”

“I’m a greedy slut, Mr. Stark,” Peter cried. “I’m- I love getting fucked, love it so much, sir, please-”

“Yeah, you do,” Tony agreed. His thrusts became harsher, rhythm sloppier, like he was getting close. “You’d let anyone fuck your sweet ass, wouldn’t you?”

“Only with your permission, sir.” Tony moaned at that, and he slammed into Peter even faster. “I’m yours, I’ll do anything you want, Mr. Stark. I’m your slut.”

Tony came with a groan, holding onto the boy with bruising force. He took a couple of deep breaths before he pulled out, slapping Peter’s ass as his come began to drip out. Peter moaned wantonly.

“Well, that solves the lube problem,” Bucky commented, sounding amused. Peter opened his eyes as he heard him get up, holding his breath as he got in position right behind Peter. “I think you should thank Tony for that. I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

“Thank you for coming inside me, Mr. Stark,” Peter panted out.

“You’re welcome, Pete.” Tony sat down next to Steve heavily, eyes on Peter. He had already tucked himself back in and looked a little exhausted but smug. “Now, pay attention to Bucky.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want you to put your hands behind your back,” Bucky ordered. Peter obeyed, shivering as he lay there with his chest against the table – god yes, he loved where this was going. A whimper slipped from his lips when Bucky grabbed both of his wrists and positioned his arms how he wanted them, then he tied them together with his belt in a matter of seconds, leaving Peter with his hands clasping his elbows, unable to break free and with his cock leaking pre-come even more heavily than before.

Peter flinched when Bucky tapped his thigh. “Up,” was all he said, and Peter hurried to obey, feeling deliciously helpless and desperate to be good. With one knee on the table, Peter was even more bared than he’d been before. He could feel Bucky’s eyes burning into his skin. “Such a pretty slut,” Bucky murmured as he spanked Peter’s ass harshly, making the boy cry out. Bucky smacked him again without another word.

Then, finally, Bucky pushed into him. Like Tony, he didn’t bother giving Peter time to adjust to his length but started thrusting right away, holding onto Peter’s tied arms for leverage. Peter had been expecting it but he still let out a gasp, overwhelmed with how full he suddenly was. Being tied up made him feel even more turned on, so, so ready for whatever they wanted to give him, and he felt himself getting closer to his release every time Bucky buried his cock inside him.

He couldn’t think anymore, he couldn’t breathe, fuck – Bucky was _rough_ , slamming into Peter like he was nothing but an object for him to use, like his pleasure didn’t matter at all. Peter never wanted him to stop. When Bucky hit his prostate, Peter almost cursed, but could stop himself at the very last second.

“Look at me.” That was Tony’s voice. Peter’s eyes snapped open, meeting Tony’s desperately. “God, you should see yourself. I should tie you up more often, shouldn’t I? Makes you look even prettier.”

“Yes, sir, please,” Peter agreed breathlessly, giving an eager nod. The spot his head rested on was a little damp from the tears escaping his eyes. “Wanna be tied up, wanna be completely at- at your mercy.”

“Oh, but you already are.” Tony smirked at him. “And you’re so thankful for it, aren’t you? So thankful for everything I do to you.”

Peter nodded again. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Maybe you should thank him for letting us use you,” Bucky interjected. “Can’t get enough cock, can you?”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark, thank you for letting them use me,” Peter stammered out. His eyes wandered to Steve, who wasn’t touching himself but looked like he really wanted to, his cock rock hard, tip shiny from pre-come. God, he wished they’d use him at the same time, just make him get on his hands and knees and fuck his mouth and ass and come all over him when they had enough. Peter wanted to be used like that so bad; the thought sent him even closer to the edge, and it was getting extremely hard to control himself. “Mr. Stark, please…”

“What, Pete?” Tony asked. It sounded like he already knew what Peter was gonna say.

“I’m- I’m so close, sir, please, can I come?”

“Already?” he replied. “Nobody’s even touched you. You’re really enjoying this _that_ much?”

Peter nodded, feeling himself blush. “Yes, sir,” he whimpered. Bucky chuckled behind him, breathless from how fast he was fucking Peter. “I can’t help it, it’s just… it feels so good when you use me.”

Tony hummed knowingly. “Fucking slut,” he said, amused. Peter waited, but he didn’t add anything else.

“Please,” he panted again, getting desperate because Bucky still wasn’t faltering, giving him no chance to calm down. “Please, Mr. Stark, I need it.”

“I’m not convinced.”

Peter whined. He kind of felt like crying. “Sir, please, please let me come, I’ll- I’ll do whatever you want, just please-” he begged.

“You know what?” Tony said. Peter held his breath. “Nah. I want you to wait a little longer.”

“No, no, no, _please_ , sir, please, I can’t- Please,” Peter chanted, feeling himself reach his limit. He knew he wouldn’t be able to change Tony’s mind once he’d made it up but that didn’t stop him from trying.

“Tony, come on…” Steve protested, sounding concerned, whereas Bucky gave Peter’s ass another smack like he was taunting him even further.

“You sound so pretty when you beg, but I think it’s about time we stuff your mouth.” Peter cried out when Bucky wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling him up. He maneuvered them on a chair, Peter sitting on his lap with his back against Bucky’s chest and his hands in between rather uncomfortably, Bucky’s cock still inside him. “Steve?”

Peter sobbed when Steve actually got up, finally taking his cock in his hand as he approached Peter because fuck yes. This was actually going to happen. They were going to fuck him together, at the same time. Peter felt more pre-come spill from his tip, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Tony, who smirked at him mischievously as he nonchalantly grabbed his cup of coffee from the table and took a sip.

“Daddy, please,” Peter whined. Steve’s eyes were so warm, so _safe_ , and when he took Peter’s face in his hands and stroked his cheeks, Peter whimpered again. He knew he couldn’t give him permission but with Steve right there, touching him, Peter felt like he was okay. He could do this, he was good.

“I know, baby. I’m sorry. Such a pretty boy, aren’t you? Turn Daddy on so much.” He ran a thumb over Peter’s bottom lip as he spoke. Peter didn’t hesitate to close his lips around it, sucking on him while maintaining eye contact. Steve groaned. “You’re gonna let him come when we’re done, right? You’re not gonna make him wait all day again?”

“I think he can wait a little longer,” Bucky said, running a hand down Peter’s abs towards his throbbing dick. Peter tensed, letting out a choked sound as he stroked his cock slowly, his body spasming at the long-awaited touch. “I’d love to see how much he can take.”

“Please, no,” Peter whimpered around Steve’s thumb. The man took it out of his mouth with a worried expression. “Mr. Stark, please-”

“For now, I want you to ride Bucky. If I’m happy with what I see, I’ll let you come.”

Peter started moving before Tony had finished his sentence, eagerly pushing his body up and down. “Yes, Mr. Stark,” he agreed. Bucky’s hands settled around his waist, away from his cock, which he was infinitely thankful for.

“And open your mouth for Steve.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter parted his lips, bending down a bit so he could take Steve.

The taste of pre-come was heavy on his tongue. Peter tried to bob his head but quickly had to find he couldn’t build a consistent rhythm while riding Bucky at the same time, and so he was thankful when Steve began moving in and out of him a few moments later. He kept his cheeks hollowed around him as he bounced on Bucky’s lap, his moans muffled by Steve, and fuck, if this wasn’t what he’d been dreaming about. He loved the feeling of their hands on him – Bucky’s on his hips, bruising, encouraging, and Steve’s gentler hands in his hair, holding him as he fucked his mouth, whereas Peter’s hands were bound behind him so he couldn’t touch his own cock, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Faster, Pete.” Tony’s voice seemed oddly far away, like he wasn’t even in the same room as them. Peter had to strain his ears. “I’ve taught you better, haven’t I? Don’t you want Bucky to come in your ass?”

Peter let out a grunt around Steve, hoping that would be enough of an answer, and obeyed. His legs were hurting but the pleasure was all worth it – being good was all worth it.

“Yeah, that’s better,” Bucky commented. One of his hands left his hips to wrap around Peter’s throat. “Such a fucking slut. So happy to be filled up by two cocks, hm? You fucking love this.”

Peter tried to nod. God yes, he fucking did.

“Doing so good, sweetheart. Such a good boy.” That was Steve, sounding just as wrecked as Peter felt, and Peter realized with a jolt that that was his doing. He was making Steve feel that way. Feeling proud, he began to rub his tongue on Steve’s underside, knowing that would make him feel even better, and swallowed around his tip. Steve cursed, fingers tightening in Peter’s hair. The sharp pain made his cock twitch, reminding him of how desperately he wanted to come.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Peter put even more effort into riding Bucky. The sooner he’d make the man finish, the sooner he’d earn his own orgasm. Bucky groaned behind him, occasional curses leaving his mouth, but Peter couldn’t tell whether he was getting close or not. It was harder to tell when he was the one on top and he couldn’t see Bucky’s face.

The hand on his throat wandered lower, slipping under the shirt and ghosting over his collarbones before undoing the buttons, one by one. Peter shivered when Bucky bared his chest and stomach by pushing the shirt off as far as it would go, leaving it to pool at Peter’s arms between their bodies. “If you were mine, you wouldn’t be allowed to wear clothes,” he said in a hoarse voice. “I’d keep you around just for sex, make you my little play thing. I’d have you kneel whenever I’d be in the same room as you, just because you look so pretty on your knees, so I could fuck your mouth or your tight ass whenever I wanted. But your little cock,” he continued, wrapping his hand around Peter’s shaft in a stern grip. Peter made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and Steve made a comforting noise, stroking Peter’s cheek. “Your cock would be in a cock cage all the time. Locked up so you can’t come, no matter how much you’d want to. You’d have to learn that your pleasure does not matter, that your only desire should be to please me.”

Peter all but sobbed. That really shouldn’t be turning him on so much, but his cock was throbbing in Bucky’s hand, leaking pre-come all over it. He didn’t wanna be locked up in a cage – but just the power imbalance was driving him crazy. Thinking about himself as a toy for Bucky. Fuck.

“Yeah, you like that?” Bucky teased, fingers trailing down to cup Peter’s balls. “You’re so desperate to come, aren’t you?”

“That’s a good idea,” said Tony. Peter held his breath. “I can lock you up, Pete. Would you like that?”

Peter shook his head as best as he could, letting out a helpless sound. Steve took his cock out of his mouth. “No,” Peter gasped out, voice raspy. “No, please, I wanna- I wanna come, please, sir.”

“Not yet,” Tony reminded him firmly. “How about after you come, you go get a cock cage for yourself and bring it back here? I have a few-”

“Please, Mr. Stark, I don’t-”

“Don’t interrupt me, Pete.” Peter shut his mouth, apologizing over and over in his head but not daring to say anything else. He merely looked at Tony imploringly, praying he wouldn’t really make him do that.

“He’s so good for us,” Steve threw in. Peter wanted to kiss him he was so thankful. “And also, he sounds so sweet begging for his orgasms. I wouldn’t wanna miss out on that.”

Tony smirked at him, not saying anything for a few moments. “I’m just teasing you, Peter,” he then said, making Peter groan in relief. “I have no intention of locking your pretty little cock up. Today. But just know that it’s always a possibility, so be good.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark. Thank you, I’ll- I’ll be so good. I swear.”

Bucky moaned behind him, louder than before, and Peter closed his eyes when he felt him pulse inside of him. More come painted Peter’s insides as he finally stilled on top of the older man, feeling sweaty and out of breath, his thighs burning from the repetitive movement. “Thank you, Mr. Barnes,” Peter said automatically, earning a pleased chuckle from Tony.

“You’re welcome, slut. Get up.”

Steve was right there when he got to his feet, making sure he found his balance. Peter all but fell into his strong arms. He belatedly realized he was probably ruining his suit with sweat and pre-come and whatnot, but Steve didn’t seem to mind. “You okay, baby?” he mumbled against Peter’s hair, pulling him close to his chest. “You need a break?”

“I’m good, Daddy, I wanna keep going,” Peter replied. The word fell from his lips so naturally, like he’d known Steve for weeks and never called him anything else. “I just wanna come _so_ bad.”

“You’re almost there, honey, just need to go a little longer.”

“Yeah, Pete, you’ve been good. You’ve almost earned it, okay?” Tony said. Peter nodded and let go of Steve – hearing it from Tony made him feel infinitely better. He’d almost earned it.

“Let’s take this off.” Steve spun Peter around gently and freed his arms, letting the shirt drop to the floor and handing the belt back to Bucky. Peter thanked him and shook his arms out. God, his body hurt, but it hurt in such a _good_ way. “You sure you wanna keep going, Peter?”

Peter nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.”

“Okay. But let me know if you need me to stop.” Steve waited for Peter to nod again before he continued. “Lay down on the table, sweetheart, on your back.”

The feeling of being filled up again was perfect. Steve slid right in there, a little deeper than Bucky had, making Peter feel every inch of him. He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and clung to his shoulders when he leaned down to kiss him, swallowing all the gasps Peter let out with every thrust. He wasn’t as fast and relentless as Tony and Bucky; he fucked Peter deeply, pulling all the way out before slamming back into him each time, causing the table to squeak and Peter to moan loudly.

“How do you feel, Pete?” Tony asked. _No, no, no_ , he couldn’t seriously expect him to form coherent sentences right now. Steve moved down to kiss his neck so Peter could answer, but the sensation only blurred Peter’s mind further.

“Good, so good, Mr. Stark,” he managed to choke out. “Thank you for- for sharing me, sir, feels so good to be fucked like this.”

“So polite, god,” Bucky mumbled. He said something else Peter couldn’t understand.

“You’re welcome, slut. I expected you to like it but… you’re really exceeding my expectations here. So greedy for it.”

“Mr.- Mr. Stark, please, may I come?” Peter asked, unable to stop himself. Steve was driving him crazy, just slamming into him over and over, pushing him so incredibly close to the edge. There was a pool of pre-come on his abs, and his cock fucking hurt, desperate to be touched. “Please, sir, I’ll- I’ll do anything, I just need it so bad.”

Steve pulled back to look at Tony. “He’s been so good, he deserves it.”

Peter heard Tony sigh and a chair being pushed back. When he opened his eyes, not knowing when he’d closed them, he gasped seeing Tony was standing right next to him, watching him with a cocky expression. “Please,” Peter begged, eyes locked with Tony’s as Steve kept fucking him. “Please, sir, please, please, please-”

“Look at me when you come.” He closed his hand around Peter’s throbbing shaft and stroked him in Steve’s rhythm, and Peter lost it after only a few moments. Pleasure coursed through him, making him moan and whine and buck his hips on the table, eyes lidded heavily but still focused on Tony, even if everything inside of him just wanted to close them and get lost in the pleasure. Tony was watching him intensely, almost basking in Peter’s pleasure as he kept stroking him; his grip and gaze were so captivating that Peter really felt like this orgasm belonged to Tony, that he belonged to Tony, and that he should be damn grateful.

Which he was. “Thank you, Mr. Stark,” he moaned out when he could think straight enough to speak. “Thank you so much, fuck.”

Steve groaned when he came. His thick cock pulsed inside of Peter, filling Peter with yet another load that he was happy to take. He pulled out with a sigh and Peter felt the cum drip out of him thickly – he’d never been filled up three times in a row.

Tony let go of his cock when Steve took a seat. Another whimper trembled from Peter’s mouth when he pushed two fingers into him, scissoring them, feeling how stretched he was. His fingers were dripping with come when he pulled them out, and when he guided them to Peter’s lips, Peter opened his mouth quickly. He didn’t need Tony to speak to know he wanted him to clean them off, so he sucked on his fingers diligently, lapping up the come and moaning at the taste. With the other hand, Tony pushed the plug into him again. Peter winced at how cold the object was, but he loved the feeling of not being entirely empty.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said when Tony removed his fingers from his mouth and wiped the spit off on Peter’s cheek.

“You forgot to thank Steve.”

Peter blushed, sitting up to look at the man. “It’s fine, Tony, he doesn’t need to thank me…”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Peter said anyway, smiling sweetly at Steve.

“For?” Tony demanded. Peter felt himself blush at his sharp tone.

“For fucking me with your big cock and for giving me your come,” he added, then looked at Tony nervously, hoping he was happy with that answer. “Thank- Thank all of you for fucking me.”

“Good boy.” Tony nodded at Peter. “Alright, doll, time to skedaddle. We still have some things to discuss.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter hopped off the table, blushing when he saw what a mess he’d made. There were several wet spots on the surface, and some of the documents were on the floor. “I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “You go clean the bathroom now, your come is still all over the floor. Make sure you get everything – I will check later.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter said as he got dressed, trying not to smile at how Bucky was looking at him. “Anything else?”

“More coffee,” Tony said after a moment. “And get us some food in here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Peter’s inbox was flooded with urgent mails when he sat down at his desk a few hours later. Tony’s bathroom was impeccably clean; he’d spent way longer than necessary in there, not only cleaning the floor but the entire room. Then he’d ordered takeout and gotten more coffee for Tony and his guests. Having anticipated another scene when entering the room, Peter had been a little disappointed when nobody seemed in the mood to touch him, although Steve had stroked his back when he’d placed everything on the table. Tony had asked him to sit down and eat with them, and while Peter had felt extremely honored, he wouldn’t have been able to eat in peace when he still had so much work to do.

So he’d excused himself. His food was in the fridge and Peter was in his office, replying to as many emails as he could, sometimes taking a phone call at the same time. He hadn’t dedicated as much time to this as he usually did, and it showed. It was stressful – some of the people he talked to were annoyed with him because he hadn’t answered right away, like they were used to – and by 3 in the afternoon, Peter had a headache. He rubbed his eyes and sat back in his chair, realizing his back ached from sitting in the same position for so long, and decided it was time for the inevitable break. His stomach growled at the thought as if agreeing with his decision, but just when he’d stood up and stretched, ready to head downstairs, the phone rang again. Peter sighed and let his body slump onto the chair once more before he accepted the call.

Almost thirty minutes later, he was finally downstairs, eating cold Thai at the kitchen island because he couldn’t stand the idea of sitting again and was too hungry to wait for the microwave to heat his meal. He made himself a big cup of coffee when his stomach was full, suddenly feeling a wave of tiredness, and decided to drink it in his office while responding to some more emails.

But when he turned around, coffee in hand, someone was standing in the doorway, looking amused. Peter jumped and nearly spilled his coffee, but miraculously, it remained inside the mug.

“Fuck, Mr. Barnes, you-” Bucky raised his brows and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Peter bit down on his lip. “I-I mean… Sorry, sir.”

“I’ll let it slide this once because I scared you.” He smirked at him as he entered the kitchen. “Taking a break, are we?”

“Oh, uh, yes sir. I was hungry but I was just about to-”

“Stay,” Bucky suggested, but it sounded more like an order. Peter nodded and put his cup of coffee on one of the counters. “I was just gonna get a drink but I won’t say no to a snack like you, either.”

Peter smiled as Bucky laughed at his own joke. He was in a good mood; Peter hadn’t heard him joke around before. Maybe they’d made business plans he was very satisfied with.

“Take off your shirt, Pete.” He was still smirking when Peter obeyed, stepping yet a little closer so he could roam his hands over his naked skin. Peter threw his head back when Bucky tugged on his nipples, the sensations going right to his dick. A gasp escaped his throat as Bucky bit down on the crook of his neck, hard enough to leave another mark. “Want it in your favorite position now?” he asked against Peter wet skin, making him shiver. “Wanna get down on the ground for me?”

“Y-Yeah, please.” Peter’s throat was dry, so he quickly cleared it. He made another needy noise when Bucky palmed him through his pants, feeling him half hard. “Sir-”

“Let’s see if you’ve earned it, little slut…” Bucky spun him around and pushed Peter forward so he was pressed against the kitchen island, holding onto it for dear life as Bucky grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back against his shoulder. Peter whimpered as his cock throbbed at his forcefulness. “I could just fuck you like this, after all, and it would be so much more comfortable for me, wouldn’t it? You gotta earn getting it on your hands and knees, Pete. Tell me how much you want it.”

Feeling lightheaded and incredibly turned on, Peter replied. “Want it so much,” he croaked. Bucky’s other hand settled on his hips as he slowly moved his clothed erection against Peter’s ass, making sure he could feel him. “Please, sir, I’ll be so good for you, just please.”

“Tony’s trained you really well, hasn’t he? You sound so pretty when you beg, so desperate. Fine, give me the lube.”

Peter’s heart pounded faster at that. _The lube_. Fuck. Despite what Tony had ordered just a few hours ago, Peter hadn’t brought any lube – He’d totally forgotten about it until now.

“What’s up, Peter?” Bucky asked, confused as to why Peter wasn’t moving.

“I… I don’t need any extra lube, sir,” he said. At least it wasn’t a lie, he was still stretched and lubed up from earlier. “Can you- Can you fuck me like this, please? Need it really bad, sir.”

Bucky chuckled against his neck. “Uh-oh, little slut. Trying to cover up you disobeyed?”

“No, I…” Peter shook his head. “I just…”

“Did you bring lube or not?”

It was a simple enough question but Peter hesitated before he answered. “No, sir,” he eventually whispered.

Bucky tsked and slapped his ass lightly. “Naughty slut. Think you need to get punished for that, don’t you?”

“I-“ Peter’s first instinct was to say no, to shake his head and beg and apologize, but yet again, this weird thought of _what if_ crept up inside of him. What would Bucky do to him if he punished him? Wouldn’t it be nice to be shown his place?

“Yeah? No matter what you want, Peter, I hope you know I’ll have to tell Tony about this. He’ll make sure you won’t forget ever again, hm?”

“Tell me about what?”

Peter jumped at Tony’s voice. For the second time in about five minutes, his eyes hurried towards the door to find someone standing there, watching them. Peter blushed. “Nothing, Mr. Stark, I-“

“Tell him, Peter, or I will,” Bucky teased.

“I…” Peter sighed in defeat, casting his eyes down. “I forgot about the lube, sir. B-But… I wasn’t expecting to- to meet any of you, I was just going to get some coffee.”

“I didn’t tell you to bring lube whenever you expect us to fuck you, did I?” Tony said casually as he walked towards them. For a second, Peter thought he was approaching him, but then he realized Tony was merely heading for the kitchen counter, from which he grabbed Peter’s coffee and brought it up to his lips. “I think it’s time to apologize.”

Peter gnawed on his bottom lip. Both Tony and Bucky seemed to be in a good mood – Tony wasn’t actually angry, it was more like they were mocking him, he felt like. Plus, Bucky _wanted_ him to disobey… and Peter had gotten kind of obsessed with the idea of it. Before he could think about it too much, Peter took a deep breath and answered. “I don’t think I will.”

He could’ve sworn Bucky gasped behind him, and Tony looked like he almost choked on the coffee. Peter’s whole body was buzzing. Fuck, he’d really just said that. “What was that?” Tony asked, voice completely calm, but his eyes pierced Peter.

“I think you- you heard me,” Peter continued bravely. Luckily his voice didn’t shake too much. “I said no. I don’t… feel like it.”

“Kneel.” Peter’s knees almost buckled at the order, but he remained unmoving. He even met Tony’s eyes for a second before he had to look away. “ _Peter_. Kneel. This is enough.”

When Peter shook his head defiantly, Bucky chuckled behind him. “Look at the little whore, Tony, trying to be naughty. You’ve thought about what I said about Tony punishing you, hm? Want him to spank your cute little ass?”

More heat rushed to Peter’s face – damn Bucky for being right – and he didn’t say anything, which probably was an answer in itself. Bucky made an amused noise, ready for the challenge and excited about the happenings, but Tony’s eyes were cold, his expression unreadable.

He put the cup of coffee down with a sigh and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You’re _this_ close to getting punished Peter, but I can promise you you won’t like it very much. Kneel, right now, or you’ll regret it. You have three seconds. One.”

Peter shook his head again, not trusting himself to speak. He swallowed and held onto the kitchen island tighter as everything inside of him screamed at him to drop to his knees. But he couldn’t deny how exciting this was – maybe Tony would bend him over the counter and spank him right then and there. Maybe they’d take turns spanking him. Maybe they’d fuck him afterwards.

“Two.”

He really hoped they’d leave bruises on his ass, so he’d have a reminder of the spanking wherever he went for at least a few days. Sitting at his desk would be so painful, talking to all those people on Tony’s behalf, while still feeling Tony’s handprints on his skin. Peter’s dick twitched; he was desperate to touch himself, but he knew Tony would get actually angry if he did something like _that_.

“Three.” Tony sighed whereas Peter tried his best to fight down an excited grin. “Okay, kid, you’ve had your chance. If you really wanna be punished so bad, how about you don’t come in tomorrow?”

Peter’s mouth fell open. He felt like the world stopped for a moment and nothing but Tony and him existed, not even Bucky, who was still standing right next to him. “You- you’re firing me?” he gasped out. It sounded ridiculous – Tony couldn’t be firing him, he hadn’t done anything wrong, he was just testing things out…

“No,” Tony said, visibly pleased with Peter’s reaction. “That’s not what I said. You can come back when Steve and Bucky are gone. But if you can’t behave yourself while they’re here, maybe you don’t deserve being around my guests.”

Peter shook his head desperately, already regretting his decision so much. He couldn’t be serious, he just couldn’t. “B-But… they still wanna fuck me,” he declared, looking at Bucky for support but getting nothing but an amused smile in return. “You can’t…”

“You really think you’re the only option? That I couldn’t afford another whore for us to use until you remember how to be a good boy?”

Peter whimpered, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything for a couple of seconds. “You wouldn’t…” he said, unable to hide the pleading undertone.

“Yeah, let him come in,” Bucky chimed in. Peter turned around to look at him, surprised by his comment, but Bucky wasn’t done. “Let him _watch_. I can tie him up, and we’ll fuck someone else right in front of him, make them feel real good. And poor Peter can only beg and cry and look pretty.”

“Sir, no,” Peter whined, but Tony looked like he liked Bucky’s idea.

Even though Peter’s cock twitched at the thought, he didn’t like Bucky’s suggestion one bit. _He_ wanted to be the one getting fucked, _he_ wanted the attention. “Mr. Stark…”

“How’s that sound, Pete?” Tony interrupted him, smirking at him. “Is that what you wanted? Be tied up all day?”

“No, Mr. Stark, I-“

“Oh, we could use him as a cum dumpster, don’t you think?” Bucky intervened. He seemed to be full of great ideas. “If he begs for it, that is. I can only imagine how much he’d love that, and we can’t reward him too much…”

Peter shook his head again. “Please, no,” he begged, not really sure whom he was talking to. “I’m sorry, I-”

Tony raised a brow. “Then why the fuck aren’t you on your knees?”

Peter’s knees hit the floor hard enough for them to bruise. “Please don’t use someone else, Mr. Stark, use _me_ , I’m sorry I forgot about the lube, I’m sorry I talked back to you, I’ll be good now, I promise. Please forgive me, sir.”

“There we go, Pete. That’s my good boy. That’s where you belong, isn’t it? On your knees for me?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter agreed, nodding hastily. “Please-”

“Quiet.”

Peter shut his mouth immediately and looked up at Tony imploringly. He sat perfectly still, was barely breathing, as he silently begged Tony to have mercy on him.

“So you want us to punish you, hm? Since when do you have a thing for pain? Am I being too gentle with you, is that it?”

Peter just shook his head, not sure if he was allowed to speak yet. He didn’t wanna disobey again.

“Maybe we should show him what it’s like, then,” Bucky suggested cheerfully. “I got loads of ideas, Tony. Let’s show him why he better be a good boy.”

It took Tony a second before he replied. He studied Peter’s face, smirking at how cautiously obedient he was again, and gave a small nod. “You want that, Pete?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter answered. “But please don’t- don’t fuck someone else, I-”

“We won’t,” Tony said, and it sounded like a promise. Peter’s shoulders relaxed a little. “I just wanted to show you that misbehaving won’t get you what you want. If you want us to have a rough scene, you just need to ask. It’s not like Bucky needs a lot of convincing.”

Tony’s eyes were twinkling in amusement as Bucky chuckled his agreement. “I’m sorry,” Peter said again. “Please punish me, Mr. Stark?”

“Tell me how you want us to punish you.”

Peter flushed but forced himself to explain his desires. “I just… I’ve never _really_ gotten punished for anything, apart from that one time, but that wasn't... I just wonder what it’s like? To, uh, be tied up and spanked. Or choked.”

“Or choked?” Bucky repeated with a grin. Peter’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red when he nodded.

“Please?” Peter looked from one man to the other hopefully. “I’m sorry I disobeyed, Mr. Stark, I was just trying to- to provoke you, I guess, but I swear I’ll never do it again. Can I… Can I suck you off to make it up to you, please?”

Tony took a step back when Peter shuffled closer on his knees. “Not now, Pete. Tell you what, if you really wanna find out what it’s like to be punished… we’ll punish you. Later, though. We got some more stuff to do but I’ll let you know when we have time to deal with you.”

Peter nodded, feeling excitement flood his body. “Thank you, sir.”

“Here’s how you can thank me.” Bucky’s belt clinked as he opened his pants, and when Peter turned to look at him, he could see he was still hard. Peter licked his lips at the sight. “I don’t think you deserve to get your ass filled, so I’m gonna fuck your pretty mouth.”

“Be good, Peter. I can promise you you don’t wanna give Bucky any reasons to go extra hard on you.” Tony smirked, raked a hand through Peter’s hair and grabbed the cup of coffee again. “And I want more coffee when you’re done here.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter watched him leave the room out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help but silently wish Tony would’ve stayed a few minutes longer, so he could’ve sucked the both of them off, and maybe gotten the chance to earn permission to touch his own aching erection. Probably not, though. Not after what he’d said, but the prospect of being punished was so thrilling he was oddly okay with that.


End file.
